An angels live
by Mzstyler
Summary: Hyoudou Issei becomes a angel after witnessing the death of his parents
1. Memories of the past

**Author's note:** **This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. I read a couple fanfics about this topic and might take some inspiration from them but I added something I never saw in a Highschool DxD fanfic. I want to make Issei a angel nothing special at that but in most he gets and fights with Ascalon but I want him to be a true martial artist who doesn't fight with weapons no matter what.**

 _Late afternoon_

Hyoudou Issei plays with his best and only friend Shidou Irina. After playing for a while Irina started looking sad and Issei asked her what happend. Irina replied "My family is going to Europe soon, but I don't want to be without you". Issei's eyes widend as he replied with the words "I don't want to be without you either but don't worry I will come after you some time and we play again, ok?" After he said that he started hugging Irina.

Both smiled and play again until the parents of Irina came. Issei and Irina raced towards them and Issei was slower than her like everytime. As both stood infront of Irina's parents they asked Irina if she said Issei that they had to leave. Irina nodded with a sad look in her eyes but as Issei hold her hand and said the exact same things that he said when they where alone and Irina told ot to him she started hugging Issei tightly. As Irina's parents saw that her mother said to Irina's father "Can we really seperate them? Look how happy they are." She had tears of joy in her eyes but the father said "I'm sorry dear but she will be an excorzist just like me!" he also had tearsin his eyes as he said but not tears of joy but tears of inner conflict with himself because he didn't want to destroy this friendship.

They brought Issei home and talked with his parents ablut this matter while Issei and Irina where playing happily in the family garden. It was then Issei decided to become stronger as he remember the first time Issei and Irina met.

~Flashback~

Issei was with his parents at the park he and Irina are always going to play together in the future. At this point Issei didn't have any friends. Suddenly 3 kids came up to him and started bullying him and destroyed the sand castle he build on his own as suddenly a girl appeared to protect him. After she scared the bullys away she turned to Issei with a smile and said "Are you alright?" Issei nodded as he thanked the girl who gave him her hand as he thought to himself "His hand felt so soft." As he stood up he said "Thank you! why is your hand so soft I thought every boy had rough hands like me and papa?" She smilled and said "this is normal because I'm a girl" Issei didn't believe what he heard and said "Really? You look like a boy." Irina said with a tear roling diwn her cheek "Really! But that was mean. Do you want to become friends? I'm Shidou Irina." Issei look sad because he hurt her and said "I'm really sorry Irina! I would like to be your friend. I'm Hyoudou Issei nice to meet you and thanks again." As Issei said that Irina started blushing a little about the boys apology. From this day onwards they played everyday together and went to the church with Irina's parents.

~current time~

After there parents talked for what seemed like forewer Irina's mother asked her "Since we are leaving Japan in a month do you want to sleep here today?" Irina instantly asked with shining eyes"Can I? And her mother replied with "If you want." And Irina hugged both her parents as she said "good night mama papa" And Issei said "Good might mister and miss Shidou thank you for giving us as much time as you can until you leave." Irina's parents waved as they went home.

After going inside Issei's mother asked "what do you want to eat today?" Issei and Irina looked at each other and said simultaneously "everything is fine." Irina blushed as they said it feeling that they both were as close as friends could be.

After Irina went to bed Issei tried to make pushups and thought to himself "Mayne I need to ask Papa to show me how to do them" After that thought Issei decided to go to bed for tonight.

The next day was there and Issei was the only one still asleep. His mother was making breakfast as she asked Irina to wake Issei up. Irina went up to Issei's room and knocked on the door but there was no reply. Irina went inside after a couple seconds and said to Issei "wake up you sleepy head. Your mother is making breakfast." As she said that Irina was blushing becauseshe thought that they werewere a couple and she had to wake up her boyfriend. Slowly he woke up to the face of a blushing Irina and said "I'm awake Irina what are we going to eat." A smile formed around Irina's face and she replied "Bread like usual." Issei nodded as he stood up from his bed with pnly a short on. This made Irina put her hands before her eyes and Issei started laughing and put a shirt on saying "You can put your hands away I have a shirt on now." After saying that she did and they walked downstairs.

After they ate Issei and Irinastarted playing.

A month past and they were all at the airport. Irina starstarted hugging Issei tightly and said "I will never forget you and we are meeting again I promise!" After this statement she gave him a kiss on his cheek what made Issei blush extremly as he started hugging her and thought to himself "Is this how love feels?" As Irina's family started walking towards the airplane both Issei and Irina had tears in there eyes and everyone waved to say goodbye were are going to see us again. At this point Issei already started his workout on a daily basis.

End of chapter 1

 **Note**

 **As I said it is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoyed it and I have a couple of notes what is going to happen. I would appreciate it if you could write me your thoughts on this. Thanks in advance and yiu will hear from me again soon**


	2. The after live?

**Thank you all for the followers and favorites! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do and this fanfic will habe something special about it but you will find out about it in the future.**

Half a year later

Issei didn't stop his workout he had a well trained body and his muscles where growing rapidly. He had a weird dream one night. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a heaven like area and started thinking "where am I? Am I dreaming?" He looked around but only saw clouds as he heard someone talking. " **You are the first one to awaken to my power in such a young age! I watched you train your body.** " Issei rubbed his eyes and saw a white dragon. Issei started to speak up with a scared voice "W.. Who are you mister dragon? And where are we?" The dragon began to laugh and said "Issei I'm and what is called a sacred gear. I am the power within you also known as the white dragon emperor but you can call me Albion." Issei couldn't believe his ears and started saying "My power? And what is a sacred gear?" After this Albion looked surprised and started talking again after a short pause "Yes little one I am your power. You have the power of a dragon but you can't control it yet. Also let me explain what a sacred gear is to lut it simple there are humans who where given special powers. Your sacred gear or my power is called divine dividing. Since I'm one of the two dragon emperors your sacred gear is a really strong one too. But heed my words you might have this incredible powers of mine but you have a difficult destiny because you need to fight the one with the sacred gear called boosted gear it is the power of my rival the red dragon emperor Ddraig." Issei looked in disbelief and asked "Does this mean I have to someday kill the person who has the boosted gear?" and Albion replied immediately "Yes you have to someday kill him but this day still has to come." Issei had a sad look on his face while looking down and said "I can't kill a person just because it is my destiny!" Albion started to laugh and said "You are a strange one you seek power but don't want to kill someone?" Issei said quietly "I do seek power but not to kill I seek power to protect the people I care about" Thinking of Irina he feel on his knees and started crying. Albion said that they will meet again in the near future and Issei woke up.

After some time there was a day that would change Issei's live forever. It started as a normal day but as they were eating dinner the door was destroyed and two people in long trenchcoates came in both whore maskes and hat's the one in front started saying "Give us Hyoudou Issei or pay the price!" Issei's father looked at him and said "What do you want with our son? No matter what he will not go with you?" The atmosphere in the room felt like the house would incinerate as thethe one person that stand behind started forming a spear of light and threw it at Issei's father with the word silence leaving his mouth. Issei's father started collapsing as tear shot down from Isseis face. Issei's mother started holding Issei tightly and the two persons where looking angry and told her to let go of him. Issei's mother looked at them and said "I will never let you take him even if it costs me my live!" The person in the front threw another spear but now at Issei's mother who hold him tightly as the man shouted "Then die!" The spear impaled both Issei and his mother as she colapsed onto the ground. The men went out of the house with troubled looks as one said "What is the boss going to do with us? We were order to bring him with us not kill him!" After they left Issei's mother pushed Issei away from here with the words live. Issei couldn't moves because he had a hole in his chest and because of this his body couldn't handle that. He closed his eyes as suddenly a bright light filled the room. A beautiful blond haired woman appeared in the room where the Hyoudou family was lieing on the ground as she thought "Such a innocent child had to die? Why?" As she heard a familiar voice it was the vanishing dragon Albion who said "I beg you to bring this child Hyoudou Issei to the heaven and reincarnate him as your Brave Saint. Quick he doesn't have much time left" As the woman heard this familiar voice she said "I try but if his heart doesn't want to be reincarnated I can't do anything" Right after saying this she took the little boy and carried him in her arms as both of them where engulfed in a light and warped to the heaven. She was greeted by a man who with blonde hair but she ignored him rushing to her room. As she reached the bed and layed Issei down a set of cards appeared in her hand and she looked for the strongest card as she was searching the man from earlier stepped in the room and said "Gabriel what is bothering you?" As she found the card the dragon talked again with the words "I asked Gabriel to reincarnate Hyoudou Issei as her brave saint so please don't disturb her." He said this with a sad voice. Gabriel found the card it was the joker and layed it down on Issei as the card fused with his body and the dragon said "Thank you Gabriel!" As he did Gabriel started to blush and told the man the whole story and said that she will wait at his side until he wakes up. The man nodded in agreement as Gabriel said to him "Michael I come to you with him once I told him what happend" After saying that Michael left the room and Gabriel grabbed a book she started reading it.

Two days passed as Issei finally woke up and started rubbing his eyes as he looked around and saw that the room he was in looked all white and saw a woman sitting on a chair. He finally started asking "Where am I?" As Gabriel heard that she started crying in jog and hugged her new joker. After a couple of seconds she started talking "Issei you and your family was killed by fallen angels but I came feeling your pure heart and heard Albion beg me to take you to heaven and reincarnate you as an angel. I'm Gabriel and it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a bright smile as Issei looked confused and asked "So you and I are angels now Miss Gabriel? Does this mean I have wings? But I don't see them." Issei looked a bit disappointed as 12 wings came out of the back from Gabriel and Issei asked how she did it. She explained it to Issei after helping him to get out of the bed and he did bring his wings out quite easily after that Gabriel thought to herself "Hm he seems to have potential he can control his wings quite easy." She then told him that her brother Michael wanted to see him after he was awoke. Issei didn't want this at first but after Gabriel gave him her hand they walked togehter to Zebel where Michael was standing. As Michael looked into there direction he said "Hello Gabriel and Issei-kun I hope you are doing well." after seeing the angel Issei started hiding behind Gabriel. Gabriel started laughing and watched at Issei saying "You don't have to worry Issei he is my brother and the leader of heaven." Issei shook his head and said "I thought God was the leader of heaven" in disbelief. Gabriel and Michael looked down as Michael started talking again "The entity you call god did exist in the past but unfortunately we had a big war with the other two great factions Fallen Angels and Devils. In this war many lives where ended on all sides and one of this people was god but he wasn't killed by fallen angels or devils he was killed by the two dragon emperors." As he said that a pair of wings Issei had never seen before appeard from his back and a familiar voice started talking "You should have known better than to try and stop a fight between the red and white dragon emperor. Neither him nor me will ever take the blame you want us to take for this!" After that the eyes from the three widend and Issei asked "What are those wings Albion I just had another pair of pure angel wings didn't I?" Gabriel started to chuckle as she heard that and said "You knew about Albion but didn't know about the form of your sacred gear?" Issei didn't say anything as he started to look down on the ground and thought "Is she making fun of me" As he thought that a tear dropped from his face and as Gabriel noticed it she hugged him again and said "I'm sorry I just never knew this could happen" As she said that she started brushing his hair. "I'm sorry Michael but I need to talk alone with Issei." Michael nodded and Gabriel took his hand and they walked off.

They then walked into a beautiful garden. She gave Issei a sign that he should sit down on the grass as Gabriel took two appels from a tree and gave one of those to Issei as she asked him "Are you mad that I made you an angel?" She had a worried look on her face but Issei shook his head and answered "No I'm really happy because now I can help the heaven and can maybe change something" Issei looked at her with an innocent smile as she had a bright smile formed on her face and heard him ask something she should have explained earlier Issei said "How did you make me an angel?" As she heard his question she explained it all to him and showed him her brave saint card as he noticed that the joker card was missing he started to sob again and said "Why is the joker missing? Don't tell me" he couldn't even finish his sentence as she hugged him as tight as Irina did at there last meeting and Gabriel said "That's right you are my joker not because of your sacred gear but because I felt something special in you!" As he heard that the first reaction he had where more tears as he remembered Irina but he soon after that asked "Something special?" As she hold him even tigther because she wanted him to stop crying and said "It may have been your innocent heart but I'm not sure myself. But Issei what troubles you?" Issei stopped crying and looked at her as he started to speak "Do you really want to know Lord Gabriel?" She moved her head and said that should just call her Gabriel. He the continued "Ok it was a while ago I had only one friend her name was Irina Shidou but her family had to move to Europe and before she walked into the plane she gave me a warm and tight hug just as you lord gab .. I mean Gabriel did as she hugged me she gave me a small kiss on my cheek." Gabriel just answered "I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure she will not forget you and will see you again." After saying that with a soft voice she started to go away from her joker as he stood up and started to practice his body. She asked him why he did it and he answered while doing push ups "I promised myself that I get stronger and I will protect those I hold dear that includes you." As he finished his sentence he looked at Gabriel with a smile as she blushed and said "If you want to train your body there is another Saint who could help you and show you oue training room with the training equipment. He could even show you how to handle weapons." She smilded at him but he just said "Thank you Mother but I don't want to fight with a weapon!" Once again Gabriel blushed but way stronger the before as she thought "m... mother did he call me mother? But that's right he needs a mother now he is only a child." She then called for the other Saint Uriel who appeared after a moment which Issei didn't nitice because he was focused on his exercises. Uriel looked at Gabriel with a questioned look as she said "This is Hyoudou Issei he is my first Brave Saint and he is the current white dragon emperor. He wishes to become stronger and I said him that there was a Saint who could help him but he doesn't want to use a weapon for now he just wishes to train his body. " Issei stood up with his entire face full of sweat he hold his hand as if he was grabbing a towel abd it suddenly appeared. Both Saints where shocked as he just maid a towel appear which he seams to not have noticed as he said "Mama who is this guy and why do both of you look so shocked?" After both Saints recovered from this slight shook Uriel held his hand in Issei's direction and as he toom his hand Iriel started speaking "Did you jist call Gabriel mama?" He instantly got a glare from Gabriel still sitting in the grass as he continued "I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Uriel one of the four Saints. I have a question how did you make the towel appear? It seems you aren't an angel for long." As he heard those words Issei looked shocked as he realised it. Both Saints watched at each other with a look that said "He didn't even notice it?" But both started to laugh as Issei looked to Gabriel slightly down and said "Can't I call you mother?" As she heard that she said with a beautiful voice "If it makes you happy you can do so." There was instantly a bright smile in Issei's face as Uriel spoke "You seem to have high potential for magic we should talk to Michael and Raphael later about this. But for now should I show you the training facility and we get started?" Issei was in a surprisingly good mood as he said "That would be awesome."

Then Uriel went with Issei and they started the training but before they went away Issei looked at Gabriel and said "I see you later Mama ok?" She smiled at him and said that they would. Gabriel didn't notice it at first but she was at least as happy as Issei was then she thought to herself "I made the right decision to revive Issei as an angel." Around the same tine Issei and Uriel where inside the facility as Issei's eyes glowed and said "This will help me definitely improve my powers thank you Lord Uriel." Uriel looked at him and agreed to what the boy said. As Issei was show how to use the devices in the correct manner and he started training they didn't notice that it wad getting late as Uriel got a message from Michael who called for both of them. Uriel told this to Issei who stopped his training and went to Uriel as they teleported together to Zebel they stood in front of a big table sherewhere the three Saints where sitting drinking tee as Issei saw Gabriel he rushed towards her and embraced his foster mother and said "I'm here mama." with a bright smile on his face as Raphael and Michael started laughing and Michael said "Gabriel you a mother? I never expected you to be one." Both were still laughing as Issei glared at Michael with a evilybb look on his face that said "Don't talk about my mither in such an insulting way!" Michael shrugged as he saw that and apologised to Gabriel as Raphael stood up to introduce himself in the same way Uriel did earlier "Hello I'm Uriel one of the 4 Saints." Issei shook his hand and smiled at Raphael with the words "I'm Hyoudou Isseinice to meet you Lord Raphael." after Issei sat at Gabriel's side Michael started talking "I heard from your 'mother' Gabriel that you have strong magic powers so we want to start training those in the near future." Issei remember the towel and nodded in agreement then Raphael continued "I heard you are the current white dragon emperor so we decided to also teach you to control your sacred gear." Once again Issei nodded in agreement as he looked at his mother and asked her "Can you teach me the school subjects mama?" Gabriel blushed again as she said "I canteach you much more if you want." Issei's eyes brighten as the meeting ended and everyone went to there rooms.

Severeal years later Issei became a strong angel who not only could control his magic and sacred gear perfectly but was a wise person for the age of thirteen he had also acquired a well trained body and had his own room in heaven. One day he talked to his mother what was at thos point only natural for everyone in heaven and said "Back when I was a kid I wanted to learn martial arts can I go to earth and train with masters of the subject?" Gabriel looked worried at him but as she saw his sparkling eyes she agreed vuthe had one more request "Mama can you please seal my angelic power and sacred gear so I don't disturb the balance while doing so?" Gabriel looked at him and said "Ok but only if you promise to call me once a week with this Issei." She said as she handed him a phone and sealed his powers as Issei said one last thing to his mother that made her worry "I will take my time mama I want to take 2 years to master as many martial arts as I can." Gabriel had tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly and said "Ok but be careful" After those words she gave a kiss on her sons cheek what made Issei blush. He took a bag with stiff he might need and started to warp down to earth as he said "I love you mama!" Gabriel blushed as he was on earth and started his jouney to become stronger. He decided to make his first stop in China to learn ancient Kenpo.

 **Authors Note**

 **The next chapter will be about Issei's rough training and something special this whole chapter will be showing some characters from the anime baki the grappler who train him and fight him**


	3. From student to master

**Autors note** :

 **Thank you all for this positive feedback I have a plan for a couple more chapters and want to make this one being about the martial arts training Issei's will take in the two years.** **Also I think when I wrote sealing the power away I meant temporarily so he wouldn't show his wings or sacred gear by accident.** **Also I think it looked like it will be a Gabriel and Issei relationship but I decided from the beginning to make Irina Issei's girlfriend and Gabriel his mother figure.**

A month later

Issei was still traveling to the place he wanted to train his first martial arts. As he was just walking he rememberd that he wanted to call his mother Gabriel.

As he called her he said "Hello mama how are you doing? Is there anything new?" He waited a moment for her reply "Issei it is good to hear from you yeah everything is fine but I miss you. Also did your training start already?"

Issei was walking on a street and some people saw him blushing all of a sudden as he heard that. "Mama I miss you too but I have to do this to be able to keep my promise to myself and be able to stand in front of Irina someday with pride. No my training didn't start now I'm still on my way to China but I will be there in a couple of days maybe even today or tommorow. Please don't worry about me I promise you that I will be fine."

Gabriel had a smils on her face as she was answering "Ok I try not to worry to much but you are my son so I can't promise you that. Please promise me that you will be careful ok."

He just nodded in agreement and just answered with "Ok mama but I have a question do you see us as a real family?" Gabriel blushed on this question yeah she indeed loves Issei as her son since long ago as she finally answered "Of course we are a family I raised you as my kid."

Issei also blushed even more that and wanted his mother to promise him something as he once again started to speak "Then mama I have something I want to do together with you after my training ends. I want to visit Irina after this training and I want you to come with me."

He said in a serious tone and his mother just started to chuckle as she said "I know you love her with all your heart so I want to meet the girl you fell in love a long time ago. If both of you want it I could make her one of my brave saint's. Also Irina's parents know about you being an angel. Her father is still one of the strongest human excorzist once he heard this he asked me if I would make her an angel and I said him the same as I just told you that if both of you wish for that I would make her one."

Issei face looked like he just saw a ghost but replied after cooling his head down "I don't know if I want her to be a brave saint I don't even know if she even remembers me or what her live is like right know not to even speak in two years."

Hearing her son troubled she said "I don't think she will ever forget you after you promised her to see her again and after all you were someone who was really important to her I think she still is waiting for you I think once you tell her everything she will forgive you her heart is just as pure as yours." Issei was happy and replied with there usual ending in those talks "I love you mama I'm looking forward to seeing you again" His mother replied with the exact same words.

Gabriel walked out into Zebel where the other three Saints where waiting for her and the question that she expected came from Raphael "What did you talk about this time?"

She started with the things that made her look as bright as she did "First of all Issei asked me if we were a real family what I replied with that we are I mean the whole heaven knows this I care for him as if he was my real son. I promised him something I expected to hear from him someday he asked me to go with him once he was done training to see his loved one Shidou Irina and I replied with yes and also told him that if they both want it I would make Irina one of my brave saint's."

As she said that it was quiet for some time and one of the Saint's started talking it was Uriel "Do you really think making Shidou Irina a brave saint is a good idea?"

Gabriel looked a bit angry at him and replied "If this is what both of them want I want it too. I won't be the one to stand between their love I mean what mother would do something like that?"

The three other Saint's started to chuckle at the exact same time and Michael said "You really grew to a real mother for Issei didn't you?"

As the words came out of his mouth Gabriel started blushing and just replied with "Do you really think so?" After that Michael just said "Yes I do think so you are a great mother for him. And he really changed you too in a positiv way" Gabriel blushed even more while thanking him for those words.

Meanwhile Issei was finally at his destination as he entered he saw severeal people training outside. As he walked inside he saw an older man sitting there as the man started saying "Hello young one what are you seeking?"

Issei looked at the man and started talking "Hello Kaio-Sensei I seek strength to protect the people I care about so I want to ask you if would train me."

As Issei stopped talking he saw the man as he started to laugh and replied "You are a funny one you are the first person I heard from who seeks strength not to enjoy fighting or protect himself but to protect others if you can make it through my training I will gladly accept you even though you are a japanese kid. But heed my warning this will not be an easy training"

Issei bowed in an really polite manner and said "Thank you Kaio-sensei I will make it through your training I hope we can start as soon as possible."

His sensei showed him basic stances and techniques which he mastered in two weeks. Kaio-sensei talked again to his new pupil "You learned this techniques that take normal people a long time to even get close to your current mastery so let us continue with techniques that you should be able to learn now."

After hearing the praise of his master he answered with a smile "Thank you for those kind words Kaio-Sensei you once told me about Retsu-san could you tell me more about why he isn't allow to train with us anymore?"

The old man started laughing as he said "I will tell you when you reach the level he currently is." Issei nodded in agreement as he saw his sensei showing him the new techniques that he would soon learn himself.

The night was coming as Issei walked out and everyone knew why he did so. If his sensei respected one thing Issei does it was that he keeps his promises no matter what so he didn't mind that Issei once a week goes a little away from the training grounds so he wouldn't wake up anyone who slept.

The young boy took out his phone as he called his mother and said "Good evening mama how are you doing. Is there anything new?"As he usually said.

She replied with "Good evening Issei it is always good to hear your voice. There is not that much new going on. I'm interested how is your training going?"

She asked him not awaiting what he was going to say "Today I was praised by Kaio-sensei because I was the first one to master the basic stuff that take people normally severeal months in just two weeks" Issei said this with a bright smile on his face.

Gabriel laughed at this statement and said "Do you remember the time where you were taught magic or where I taught you the subjects and languages you always picked them up easily you are like a genius." At this statement Issei started blushing.

They kept talking for a while as Issei suddenly said "I'm sorry mama but I need to get some sleep before training starts. I call you back soon. I love you!" Gabriel sounded a bit sad because she wanted to talk more with her beloved son "Ok I hope you have a good time training Issei and good night. I love you too!" Suddenly Issei heard the sound of a kiss to say him good night. After hearing this he blushed and went inside.

After walking inside Issei saw Kaio-sensei before him as he pointed outside with his finger as he said "I want to talk to you Issei."

Issei didn't understand what his sensei wanted to talk about but followed him to the place he stood moments ago. After they arrived the older man started talking "Issei there is something you tried to shut out of your heart isn't there?"

Issei looked shocked as he didn't know what his sensei meant "I'm sorry Kaio-sensei I don't know what you mean."

After hearing this Kaio-sensei started to shout the following words "Look into the depths of your heart you fool and you know what I mean. It will help you getting even stronger if you accept it."

Issei still wasn't sure what he meant but tried it as he sat down on the rocks and started to meditate. It took Issei a couple minutes to find what he searched and a tear started dropping down his cheeks.

He opened his eyes and watched at the old man as he started to talk "Thank you Kaio-sensei my heart shut one of the most painful memories in my live away. It was severeal years ago that two mysterious man rushed into our house to take me with them. My parents naturally started to protect me and both of them got killed and I almost got killed myself as suddenly my 'new' mother came into our house and she took me in. Sensei I promise to never forget this memory again!"

As he heard what Issei said Kaio-sensei started to smile not because of the memory Issei shared with him but because his heart rememberd. But he had to ask "Do you really love your foster mother from the bottom of your heart?" After hearing this question Issei just nodded. They went inside after Issei bowed again to thank him again for reminding him and they both went to bed. As Issei was walking towards his room he thought "Even if I miss my real parents Gabriel always will be my mother!"

One year later

Issei once again stood before his sensei but this time he didn't stood alone. Next to him was a well trained man with the name Retsu and The old man started talking "Congratulations both of you you are equally strong but we need a new heir for the Kaio name. So we are going to decide it with a fight!"

After this both Retsu and Issei were ready to fight but didn't know that this would be a fight of who has the most endurance.

Both stared at each other as Retsu tried a Kick against Issei's neck but blocked it with his hand andand did the same kind of kick against Retsu who also blocked Issei's kick. Right after this both tried to hit the other with their fist but they hit each other's fist.

After this they jumped both back and Retsu started running towards Issei and jumped on the back of him sitting on his shoulders to try a tenrengen (spining lotus) but Issei counterd it by jumping on his back.

This fight went back and forth for a really long time until Issei suddey turned towards his master and said "I fought with Retsu-san not to become the heir of the Kaio name but because I wanted to know how far I have come in the last year and thank you for this good fight Retsu-san." Issei bowed to him as Retsu just chuckled.

The current Kaio watched at Issei and asked him "Do you think Retsu will be a good heir to the Kaio name?" Issei started to smile and said "He will get stronger and become the strongest heir the Kaio name ever had I'm sure of it."

Hearing that Retsu looked surpriesed as he realized what a kind geart Issei really had and thanked him. Once again the old man asked "What are you going to do Issei? There is nothing left I can teach you will you stay here or go your own way?"

Issei started thinking and answered that he wants to learn more martial arts. Hearing this both the current and the soon-to-be Kaio looked surpriesed and the elder one said "If this is was you want I don't want be the one to stop you. Good luck with your destiny."

Issei bowed one more time before he started walking towards his next destination.

Another year passed

Issei trained in both jujutsu an karate and really was thankful to had so great masters as both offered him a place where he could sleep and didn't bother his promise with his mother.

Half a month before Issei's training ended a small guy came to the Shinshinkai dojo and talked with his sensei about ths underground arena. Suddenly the small man started talking to me "I'm Tokugawa Mitsunari. I heard you are strong do you want to fight our champion? He is just two years older than you."

After hearing this Issei bowed and then talked "I'm Hyoudou Issei. Tokugawa-san I would really like to fight in your arena but I don't know if my mother wants me to fight in such a dangerous place she is really protective. I saw my own parents getting killed right before my eyes and my foster-mother is really protectiv because of this so maybe I will fight there next time. Also I promised my mother to be home in two weeks."

Tokugawa started laughing and after a small amount of time he opend his mouth "Doppo I didn't knew you had such a funny guy in your dojo. But Issei if you ever want to fight in the arena just come see me I want to see how you fight when you are serious."

After this Issei bowed and thanked him. He also said goodbye because it was time to go home. For two years he wasn't in heaven and he looked forward to seeing his mother again. He forgot that he couldn't teleport at first but then got his phone and called Michael if he could get him on earth to surprise his mother.

After he was in heaven he instantly walked into Gabriel's room as she turned around but was to slow because he was already hugging his mother.

As she saw Issei she started crying of happiness and started talking to her son "Why are you already back you had two more weeks hadn't you?"

Issei smiled at her he also had tears in his eyes and started speaking "Yeah I had two weeks left but I wanted to really see you mama. Also I was invited into some underground arena where the worlds strongest fighter fight against each other but I thought if I was going to fight there you would worry about me even more." He said with a smile as she blushed and said "Thank you for considering my feelings you really matured over the last two years."

Both laughed and let go as the started sitting down on the bed that was standing in the corner of this room as Gabriel started asking him "Now that you are back Issei do you want to go visit Irina soon?"

After hearing this his eyes started to shine and he said "If it is possibile I would love to see Irina as soon as possibile."

They then decided when they wanted to go see Irina and came up with a date that was soon but not to soon. Gabriel informed Irina's parents who told her just that it would be a surpries that would make her really happy.

Irina started talking "Something that will make me really happy? Are we going back to Japan?"

Both her parents started chuckling and her father said "No it will be even better Irina."

 **Authors note:**

 **I wanted to go into detail on all places Issei trained at but then I realized how long the chapter already was and I didn't want it to be too long so please forgive me for that. Next chapter will be the meeting of Issei and Irina.**


	4. A happy reunion

**Authors note**

 **I thank you all for the support I didn't think that I would get so many likes and all. Really thank you guys! Also I thought that the last chapter wouldn't have be good for you since it was completly different than any story I know. This chapter will be the start of Irina's and Issei's relationship. I saw that I shouldn't rush but I don't want to make multiple chapters where basically the exact same things with different talks so I decided to make a couple of time-skips. In the next chapter is the last time-skip for a while as the kuoh story begins.**

one week later

Issei was happy all the past week because he could see the love of his live again after many years. Before they got on earth Gabriel spoke to him "Are you ready Issei? We need to take a plain from Japan to England to not raise any suspicion."

Issei had a bright smile on his face as he said "I was always ready for this day I will see her again! But mama I have a question. Is it ok fir an angel to love without the risk of him falling?"

Gabriel chuckle and started to answer the question if the blushing kid "It is indeed allowed that an angel falls in love with a human if his feelings are pure but he isn't allowed to have a child with a human."

After saying this they teleporyed to earth and started walking to the airport to take their plane to England.

As they landed and they walked out Issei had tears forming in his innocent eyes as he saw the love of his live Irina again. He started rushing to the girl who also had tears in her eyes as he hugged her really thightly and she said in a quite voice that only Issei understood because they where hugging "Thank you for coming Issei! I love you!"

Issei instantly blushed as he heard that and said in a louder voice "I love you too Irina!"

After this they all went to Irina's home talk in a privat space. Irina wondered all this time who the woman was that was holding Issei's hand.

She wanted to ask Issei who she was but before Irina could do so Issei started speaking " This is my mother Gabriel. Mama took me in after my parents were killed by fallen angels and she took care of me afterwards. I shut this memory out of my heart long time but my master told me to look in my heart and I remembered it all and swore to myself to never forget it ever again."

As Irina heard that a tear rolled down her cheek but her parents seemed to know this already. The girl who also was 15 years old just like Issei finally talked "Oh that is sad Issei. You mentioned a master didn't you? I noticed that you are stronger than before. So he helped you get this strong body?"

Issei started laughing and Irina had a questioned look on her eyes. He answered her question "No he didn't help me get the strength I currently have. Kaio-sensei taught me martial arts. It wasn't just him though I learned also by Shibukawa-sensei and Orochi-sensei. That happend while I was living on my own to get stronger to protect you! Also I have a question for you too. Did you really mean what you said at the airport Irina?"

Irina blushed from the part where Issei said he wanted to protect her until much later that day asas she said "Yes Issei I love you! I always have!"

Hearing that made Issei look really happy and he also blushed at the statement that his beloved childhood friend just made. Seeing that Irina gave Issei a kisson his cheek as his heart started beating faster. He turned to face Irina and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Irina!" was all he could say but her parents sent her to her room because they needed to talk to Issei and Gabriel in private. As Irina was waiting in her room oy thinking of the man she loved they started talking.

Irina's father said "Issei we know that you are Gabriel's Joker and an angel so we want Irina to become one of Gabriel's bravebrave saints."

Issei nodded his had because he knew it as he said "I know but at first I wasn't sure if I wanted that to happen. Now after seeing youall again my heart is oy beating for Irina and mama so if she wants to become one I won't stop her!"

All except Issei started laughing as Irina's mother started talking to Issei once again "Then you should be the one who asks her. You two have our blessing!"

After hearing that Issei walked to Irina's room and knocked. She instantly started blushing again because she knew who was on the other side of the door as she quietly said "Come in."

Issei opened the door to see his loved one with her head in her pillow. As he approached her she staryed turning her head towards him and said "Sorry" in a sad voice

Issei brushed her hair as he said "Why did you apologize?" As he had a troubled look on his face.

"I was sad that only I got sent away and you all talked happily." She sad still with a sad voice.

He still brushed her hair as he said "We talked about something that might change your live and my soon-to-be parents in-law asked me how I thought about this. I have a really important question for you! Do you want to becone an angel and to be my girlfriend?"

After hearing this with Issei's serious voice she blushed even more as she started to answer "Of course I want to be your girlfriend Issei. But what do you mean by becoming an angel?" After saying this she hugged him as strong as she could and he also hugged her but not quite as strong.

Issei started standing up after their hug to release his wings. Irina also stoodup with bright eyes and hugged him once again while saying "I don't understand what you mean."

Issei started laughing after they fell on the ground and said "I think mama could explain it better thanI ever can." After this they stood up and walked outside while holding hands.

The adults still sat at the table but there now were five mugs filled with tea. Irina started taling as they moved towards one of the sofas "Issei told me that he is an angel but i don't understand. He also said me that you could explain it better than him Gabriel-san."

Gabriel started laughing as she realised that her son gave her the task to explain it to her. As Gabriel explained it to the girl Irina had a bright smile on her face.

After hearing the explanation Irina started talking "Does this mean I can be with Issei forever? If so I will glad to become an angel!"

After hearing this Gabriel made her cards appear and Issei said "I would recommend making Irina your ace mama."

After Gabriel found the ace card she told Irina to lay down and so she did. As Irina was laying down Issei hold her hands and they both looked into each other eyes. It took some time but Gabriel made Irina her ace just as her son wanted it.

Gabriel said to Issei and Irina "I need to go back to heaven. I can give you one week until I need you two to return to heaven."

Issei nodded in agreement before his mother went back to heaven and said "Ok mama we see you in a week." After hearing that she disappeared with a smile on her face.

Issei and Irina sat down on one of the sofas as her father said "Enjoy your week and don't forget to come over once in a while in the future."

Both nodded in agreement and went back to Irina's room as Issei said "Wait I know we are a couple now but do we sleep in one bed too?" Irina blushed as she said "Is there a problem with that Issei? I want to be as near to you as possible!"

Issei once again blushed but said "I want that too but isn't it a bit soon?" Irina just answered quickly while changing clothes "I don't think so also we have only ttwo beds in this house."

She smiled as he changed his clothes with magic and they went to bed hugging until they slept.

The next day started and Irina woke up before Issei just as it always has been. She looked at him and thaught "He looks so cute even when he sleeps." After that thaughts she leaned towardshis face and gave him a kiss on his lips. This woke Issei up but he didn't mind it as he kissed her back.

After they ate breakfast Irina wanted to show Issei around as they walked out of the door.

Irina walked down the street with Issei as they walked around the small town. After sightseeing Irina wanted to buy new clothes with her boyfriend. Issei agreed with her wish and so they walked shopping.

They went into a small shop and Irina took a dress she wanted to try on. She walked into the changing room. It took her a while to get changed because she usually doesn't wear dresses. After she walked out in the white and blue dress she took a little turn to show it to Issei who blushed as he saw this beautiful dress.

She noticed Issei's face and asked him "Does it suit me Issei?" Issei nodded and said "It looks perfect on you Irina! I love you!"

After hearing this Irina her self blushed and hugged her boyfriend and said "Thank you Issei. I love you too! And if you like it that much I think I will take that."

Issei shook his head and said in a happy voice "I buy it for you as a present." She looked at his happy face and gave him another kiss.

After Issei bought the dress for Irina they went on looking for a pair of shoes that would be a good combination with her new dress.

Issei found a shop that looked like it sells shoes as he pointed at it with one finger fron the hand that wasn't holding Irina's hand.

They went inside and Irina instantly spotted a pair she wanted to try on and so she did. She got another blush from Issei who instantly said "Should we go buy them?"

Irina nodded in agreement as Issei got his wallet and bought them for Irina. She once again gave him a thank you kiss and a tight hug.

They went home because Irina had another plan Issei didn't know about. Irina told him to go wait in her room as she said that she wants to surprise him.

Irina started preparing a basket with a blanket and some food for her plan to go picnic with Issei. Once she had prepared everything she called Issei who forgot that they bought the beautiful dress Irina was still wearing and seeing this made him blush again.

After she realised it she took his hand and took of to a small park.

The sun went down slowly as they arrived at a grassland Issei noticed that Irina was holding a basket but didn't say anything. Irina took out the blanket that she laid out on the ground and both of them sat down in a way they could look at each other.

Issei looked at his girlfriend and said "Thank you for this surpriese I didn't notice it until we arrived." Irina blushed and said "I wanted to do something as a thank you for buying this dress for me."

Irina took out the food she prepared what contained some sandwiches and fruits. Issei took an apple and started to ask Irina "So what did you do this whole time we were appart?"

Irina smiled at her happy looking partner and said "You remember my father being an excorzist right? I wanted to step into his footsteps so I trained a lot too. I learned to use a sword and also I got one of the Excalibur pieces Excalibur mimic. But I don't have it with me right now."

Issei kissed her forehad what made her blush as he said "Don't worry if someone is coming to attack us I protect you! Also do you want to have a test fight tommorow I want to know how strong you have become."

Irina was happy that he would protect her but wasn't sure if it was a good idea because she thought that she was pretty strong. After those thoughts she said "I don't know if this is a good idea I'm pretty good you know."

Issei laughed and said "I believe you but want to see how strong you are with a practice fight." They laughed and enjoyed their time together.

Some time passed as Issei got a serious look on his face and Irina asked him "What is it Issei?" He just said "It's a fallen angel but don't worry I dispose of him." As he said this he started stretching.

The fallen angel appeared before them with a lightspear in his hand and threw it in Issei's direction as Irina took her hands in front of her face. Issei just punched in the direction the spear was as it vanished with no effect.

Issei said in an confident voice "Is that all you got?" As the fallen angel heard this he started creating two more lightspears but before he was finished creating them Issei stood before him and kicked his head from the side.

The fallen angel flew to the ground as the spears vanished and Issei said "If this is all you can you should go NOW!" After hearing this the fallen angel decided to report to his master and he vanished.

Issei sat down to Irina again as she noticed that he has a left over on his cheek. Irina went towards her boyfriend and started to eat the leftover and gave him a kiss. Issei blushed as he heard her beautiful voice that said "You had a leftover on your cheek and I decided to not waste it." Hearing this Issei blushed even more.

They finished eating and looked into te distance. Irinas head was on Isseis shoulder and they talked about the past.

After it was late they decided to go home and while doing so they where holding hands.

They went to bed the exact same as last time and slept even better than before.

Irina again was the first to wake up thought of the fallen angel and Isseis strenght. She again gave him a good morning kiss.

As he woke up he was greeted by Irinas smile and she asked him "Why didn't you kill the fallen angel Issei?"

He looked into her bright eyes and said with a sleepy voice "If possible I want to avoid hurting people because I don't want someone to feel the same pain I felt."

Irina hugged him and said "You will never again feel this pain I promise!" And both changed into there fighting clothes. As she asked him what this is Issei said "If I'm fighting I always wear this."

He only wore a blue short and shoes as he did in China in the dojo. Irina started laughing and asked "Does this have any meaning?"

He nodded and said "Yes this reminds me of the time where I started training in martial arts."

They went to eat breakfast before leaving to the church to have someone to watch the battle. It was a girl with short blue hair who wore the same battle suit as Irina.

Issei gave her his hand to greet her introduce himself this was something he learn from the four saints. He said "I'm Hyoudou Issei nice to meet you. I'm an old friend if the Shidou family I hope you don't mind watching us." He said with a smile

She just looked at him and said with a distant voice "I'm Quarta Xenovia and don't mind to watch this battle."

He warmed himself up but in a differnt way than he did yesterday. He imagined fighting a strong opponent in this case Retsu-san. As he was avoiding the attacks of the phantom a wound where blood came out opened on his face.

Seeing this Irina got worried and shouted "Issei where is this wound coming from?" He didn't answer because he was focused on his fight.

After ten minutes he stood there with more wounds as he said "Irina what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

Irina had tears in her eyes aas she said with a troubled voice "You have blood all over your body and have many wounds."

She didn't stop to cry as Xenovia said "Hyoudou Issei what did you do?"

Issei said "I warmed up if you have a strong mind you can fight a phantom of someone you know. I do this everytime I have to fight a strong opponent."

Irinas tears stopped and bith girls couldn't believe what he said as Irina asked "You see me as a strong opponent?"

Issei turned to Irina with a smile and said "Yes so let's start Irina."

They started to fight Irina came at him with speed that far surpasses what a regular human should have but Issei avoided the quick strikes.

Xenovia couldn't believe her eyes as Issei suddenly caught Irinas Excalibur and said "After this we should work on your speed and accuracy."

Irina lost focus as Issei was talking and slipped but gladly Issei was there to catch her. He caught her and after that hugged her what made her drop the sword "Irina are you ok? I wouldn't forgive myself if I would be the cause that my girlfriend would be hurt."

Irina blushed at hus statement and nodded that she is ok they heard Xenovia taling wuth a puzzled look in her face "You two are a couple? Doesn't make you weaker Hyoudou Issei?"

Issei started to carry his girlfriend to a tree and layed her down in a way she could see both of them "Xenovia wanna try it?" He said with a confidant look.

At first she was hesitating but soon draw her swird it was Excalibur destruction and said "I'm not as weak as your girlfriend!"

Sge charged at Issei as he taled to Irina for a second "I will be back soon." He caught Xenovias swird and said "You have a nice sword don't you?" After this he threw her away and she stood up immediately shocked from the power he had to catch her sword.

Before Issei walked a bit to the side so Irina wouldn't be hurt she attacked him again. Multiple quick slashes he all avoided except for the last. He parried the atrack by raising his foot to block it.

Both Irina and Xenovia were shocked as Issei said "Where us your confidence from earlier?"

After hearing this she put her sword into the ground to make a destruction. Issei couldn't see anything so he blocked the incoming attack and said "Now it's my turn"

He gave her a punch into her stomach that made her fly a few meters as she said "I give up! What church did train you?"

Issei said "I didn't train in any church I trained with different martial artist masters."

Xenovia looked shocked and said "Is it allowed for a member of the church to train in such a way?" He answered with "If it wasn't I wouldn't have done it would I?"

After this Xenovia shuckled and said "You are an odd one I'm gonna train and someday we will fight again."

After she left the couple enjoyed the days before they had to go back to heaven.

Before they took of into heaven of into heaven they said their goodbyes to Irina's family and said that they will come back soon.

After arriving in heaven they wanted to go talk to the saints Issei stopped her and said "Can you wait a moment I need to talk to a friend?"

Irina looked at him with a puzzled look and asked "Who do you mean? We are the only ones here."

Issei smiled as two wings came from his back "Sorry Albion I wanted to talk to you sooner but it was hard on earth an I wanted to enjoy my time with Irina after many years."

Irina heard a chuckle she couldn't identify as she heard a voice "Partner no problem I know you missed her but I'm glad you didn't forget me after two years. I saw your fight with that girl. It seems you only showed a small portion of your power."

Still puzzled she heard her boyfriend talk into nothingness again "Yeah I didn't want to hurt Xenovia or made her lose to the will to get stronger. Oh yeah Irina the wings you see on my back are Albion. He is a friend of mine."

Irina didn't quite understand but was sure it was soon explained to her. Once again Albion talked "I understand what you mean she has great potential. I'm really curious about your full strength partner. Would you mind showing it to me soon?"

Issei started to laugh as he said "If I need to fight serious you will see it but I have a feeling that will take sometime."

Before they went to outside to talk to the saints they heard a sad dragon.

They went outside of Isseis room as Isseis was waving towards a table and said "Long time no see mama, Lord Michael"

Issei couldn't complete his sentence as the saints except Gabriel laughed and Michael said "You know Issei if Gabriel is your mother we ar your uncles."

Issei answered "I'm sorry uncle Michael it is a habit of mine."

They started laughing bit Irina was thinking why her partner was so friendly with the leaders of heaven as Michael started talking "That isn't the matter why we wanted to talk to you two today."

They went to the table and sat down Issei was between his girlfriend and mother.

Michael started to speak 'Shidou Irina we greet you in heaven as Gabriel's second brave saint. We should train you some before you can go back to earth. But Gabriel should show you your room."

Issei took Irinas hand and hastly said "Uncle I want to have a room together with Irina. I can't sleep without her anymore."

Irina blushed as she tried to take her hand away to cover her face but he held it to tightly.

Michael looked down because he couldn't be the one to seperate the loving ones as Gabriel spoke up "If you both want it it is ok with me."

As they were about to go to the room Gabriel asked something "Issei why didn't you kill the fallen angel? Was it because if back then?"

Issei looked sad as he was embraced by his mother as she said "It is ok I'm not sad but if Irina gets treathend again please kill the person."

She let go of her son and he nodded in agreement.

They got their room for two. Irina's training was hard at first but she grew strong. After almost two years her training was complete and she was way faster then before and could control magic better than Issei.

One day they got a mission from Gabriel "You two need to go to Kuoh to research something for me and to eventually annihilate some fallen angels. Don't forget that this is devil territory please don't start a battle with them. Also you will be living in Isseis old home."

They both nodded in agreement as they teleported to Kuoh.


	5. First mission

**Authors note** **I enjoyed writing the last chapter because this is my favorite ship. Now the actual dxd part begins. I hope you enjoy reading my story**.

After the light faded both kids looked arround them and saw it was evening. After looking arround they noticed that they were hungry as Issei started walking to the fridge to look if there was something inside. It was empty so the hungry couple needed to think of something.

Suddenly Issei said "Why don't we order something?" As he said that Irina nodded her head as she said "I would like to have Ramen."

Issei said "Ok I'm gonna order it right away." He ordered and they sat down at the couch and started talking.

Irina said "Lord Gabriel said that we have to attend at the Kuoh academy so we can contact the devils and explain our mission to them. It should also help us to make new friends."

Issei looked annoyed as he said "Do we really have to? I'm far ahead of the stuff they will learn anyway. But you have a point about making friends. But still it is annoying."

Irina laughed as she took his hand and said "Then you have time to think about me. Also there might be some interesting clubs."

As Issei blushed the doorbell rang. He walked towards the door and openend it. He paid the man for the food and gave him a pretty generous tip and heard the delivery man say "You can order anytime anywhere."

After Issei joined Irina again on the couch they started eating and Issei said "hmm.. He said they are delivering anywhere? I might try that actually."

Irina had a question look but ignored it for the time but said something completly different "Lord Gabriel gave us an good amount of money for this mission didn't she?"

Issei said "Yeah mama did give us a huge amount of money. Also why do you still call her Gabriel? We are practically a family you should call her mama too I call your parents mama and papa too after all."

She looked at him after she finished her meal and said "I don't know if she would like that but I might ask her next time. I'm going to take a shower now so don't peek."

Issei got a smile on his cheek as he still was eating and said "I won't peek you should know that. I'm gonna take a closer look arround the house after I finished eating and cleaned the bowls."

Irina walked into the bathroom and Issei finished eating as he walked into the kitchen to clean the bowls. After he was finished he put them away and walked into his old room.

As he oppend the door he noticed a bigger bed than he remembered as he thought "Mama really thought about us."

After he thought that Irina only wearing a towel was standing behind him and hugged him as she said "I never slept in this room in the past."

They looked into the closet and noticed that there were only two school uniforms inside one for males and one for females.

After they lookedlooked at them Issei said that he was gonna take a shower and that they should go to sleep afterwards.

As Issei was taking his shower Irina switched into her sleeping clothes. Shortly afterwards Issei entered the room and took Irinas Towel back into the bathroom.

He soon came back changed into more comfortable clothes and they went to bed as Issei said "We need to go shopping tomorrow. We need many things." Right before they went to bed Issei and Irina kissed.

Irina woke up to be surprised that Issei was already awake and waiting for the sleeping beauty. She went to the closet and noticed that Isseis clothes were hanging in there as the school uniform was missing.

She changed and went downstairs to see her loved one sitting on the couch and she said "Issei why didn't you wake me up?"

He just answered "I didn't want end the sleep of my princess. Also I trained a bit in the meantime."

After hearing Issei calling her princess she blushed really hard and asked him "Since we don't have something to eat here what are going to eat for now?"

Issei had already thought about that and said "We need to get us something on the way and for the lunchbreak I would order again there. They made ne curious yesterday after he said they would deliver anytime anywhere."

Irina just chuckled and walked towards him with his school bag in her hand. As she handed him the bag he grabbed her hand and they walked outside.

After Issei locked up there house he grabbed her hand again and they walked towards school. On there way they got themselves something to eat.

As they arrived at school there where two boys hiding behind a bush. One wore glasses and had black hair and one who didn't have much hair on his head. The one with the glasses said quietly "Who are those two and why does this punk hold her hands?"

Before The couple went to their first class they needed to head towards the student council room to learn what class they were assigned to.

As they knocked a voiced called them in it was a black haired girl with glasses who started talking "I'm Sitri Sona nice to meet you. I assume you are the new students Hyoudou Issei and Shidou Irina am I correct?"

They told her that she was correct and she told them which class they needed to go to. She also asked them to go to the occult research club after school she needed to talk with them when they had time.

They walked to their class and were happy that they got into the same class. Before they entered the room they took a deep breath and Issei knocked on the door.

After they were called inside Issei openend the door letting go of Irinas hand.

The teacher said "We have two transfer student's so please introduce yourselfs."

Issei started talking "Hello I'm Hyoudou Issei it's nice to meet you." There was some talk but you couldn't really understand him.

It was Irinas turn to talk "Hello I'm Shidou Irina it's nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends." She smiled and put her hands behind that back.

The teacher asked if there were any questions and a lot of hands raised up as the teacher choose a girl she asked "Do you have a girlfriend or could I try my luck?" After saying that she winked in his direction.

Issei started talking after he grabbed Irina's hand "Yes I'm in a happy relationship with Irina. We are a happy couple for two years now." Irina started blushing and many hands went down just like hopes of the girls.

The teacher choose a boy who was sitting in the front and the boy started saying "Hyoudou we are Motohama and Matsuda better not forget those names. Now to my question why is the cute Irina dating a bastard like you?"

Issei about to start talking as Irina looked into his eyes signalling to not tell them. After a moment Issei said "It is not any of your business. Could you please show us our seats?" He looked at his teacher and he pointed at two free chairs in the back.

The lessons where boring for Issei as he knew everything the teacher taught them so he really started to think about his and Irinas future.

After a while the lunchbreak began and they went under a tree and the delivery man from yesterday came to them and brought them their ramen for lunch and they ate as Issei started to talk about what he was thinking in class "Irina I thought about our future and I want you to be my wife as soon as possible. Also I want to have children with you!"

Irina started to blush and put the bowl on her side so she could rest her head on Isseis shoulder as she said "I'm really happy about those words Issei I want it too. I love you from the bottom of my heart."

The bell rang as they stood up but before going to class Issei pulled her to himself and kissed her passionately on her lips what made everyone who saw them look in surprise.

The whole school day went over and Issei started thinking what the devils wanted with them.

The final bell rang and the couple headed towards the old school building. Before the door was a girl who showed them tp the club room.

After opening the door they heard a red headed girl say "Please sit down. I'm Gremory Rias."

Issei and Irina walked over on a couch as Issei said "Thank you for your kindness Gremory. We don't have that much time we have some things to do. So can we get straigt to the point?"

Sonas and Rias peerage where scattered through out the room mostlikely ready to fight. As Issei noticed he said "You don't need to worry we don't want to start a fight with any of you. Even if we wanted all of you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

The peerages calmed down but also looked shocked and sat down themselves as Rias started talking "If you don't want to start a fight with us what is the reason for your appearance?"

Issei started answering but Irina interrupted him and said "We are supposed to research about the fallen angels in Kouh. If necessary we need to kill them. Issei even if it is hard for you to do so but I will help you!"

Before Issei could thank her a light engulfed the room as a small girl entered the room and Sona said "Onee-chan? What are you doing here?"

She just told everyone "I felt the presence of my biggest rival but I can't see her."

Issei started to laugh as he said "I assume then that you are Leviathan Serafall. My mother told me about you. It's nice to meet you." As he wanted to shake her hand.

Before she shaked his hand she said "I didn't think that woman had a really cute son."

Irina looked at the Satan with a angry looked as everyone was puzzled and Sona asked "Hyoudou would you mind telling us who you mean with mother?"

He laughed and just answered "Of course I mean Gabriel!"

Everyone in the room looked shocked as they realised that he was talking about the Saint.

Serafall shook his hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know she was that kind of a person but I would like to talk to her next time."

Issei nodded in agreement as he said that he is going to tell his mother. After that Issei and Irina needed to go because they had to do some stuff.

They went of waving with there hands as they left the room and went home to bring there school bags home and get changed.

Irina changed into the dress Issei bought her and he just took something out. As Issei saw Irina he started blushing because he loved the dress on Irina as it was a perfect combination.

They went outside to buy some clothes which took them several hours. Once they were finished Issei was holding two bags in each hand and they went home once again.

As they stood before the door Issei started talking "How about you put the clothes inside and I go to the grocery market? We need food and drinks after all."

Irina nodded her head in agreement as she opened the door and Issei put the bags on the couch as he went outside again.

He went into the direction of the grocery market and saw Rias on his way as she asked him "What are you doing out so late?"

Issei said "We had to get clothes which took some time and now I'm getting us food."

As he continued walking Rias just nodded "I see. See you again in school."

Issei ignored this as he finally reached his destination. After some time he went outside the door again with three full bagsbags.

As he stood in front the door he could only knock on the door with his feet. Inside Irinas face started shining as she heard the knocking.

As she openend the door she took one of the bags and placed it inside of the kitchen. As they unpacked Irina started talking "I heard our class has a fitness test tommorow. Issei don't overdo it you just need a good score and don't need to break every school record."

Issei looked at her with a questioned look and asked "Who told you that we have a fitness test tommorow? I try to not do it but can't promise it. How about we picnic in the garden? It is a clear evening after all."

Irina had a happy look on her face as she said "A girl in our class told me and I would like do that. Let me prepare some sandwiches and you can get the blanket from upstairs. Wait for me outside."

After Issei got the blanket he noticed an tree that reminded him of the one in heaven. He started thinking "That seems to be the same kind of tree like mama showed me when I got in heaven."

After he thought this the door openend and Irina got outside and he picked up two apples and gave one to Irina who already set down with the words "Try this apple they are great mama planted this tree as you got to heaven most likely."

Irina tasted the apple as she said "This is really delicious." She looked at the tree. It had many apples on it as Issei took a bite he said "I might take one or two for lunch tommorow befire we have our fitness test."

After eating the apple Irina took a sandwich and lokked at Issei with the words "Say ahh." As he did she put the sandwich inside his month and take a bite. Both started blushing because they never did this before but where really happy.

After a while Irina started talking again "We should buy a basket so we can go picnic again like in England."

Issei looked at her with a smile as he said "Ok let's buy one tommorow."

They went to take a shower after each at a time again and went to bed.

They both waked up at the same time and changed into there school uniform and Irina took her sports gear into her bag as Issei said in surprise "You have sports gear for school? I didn't get any I think I have to use my stuff from my karate time." He took out his karate uniform with a black belt.

They went downstairs as Irina was making lunch for them Issei said to her "I take two apples today to get energy for the fitness test. Do you want some too?"

Irina shook her head as she already prepared there food. Issei got two apples from the garden and put them into his bag. Before they went to school they ate breakfast.

Issei locked the door and they where on their way.

The lessons until lunch were the same boring stuff with the exception that Issei answered a couple questions in a way only a 3rd year student would answer them.

Lunchbreak started as they went to the same tree as before and ate their lunch. Irina said while resting on his shoulder again "You know Issei you should ask the student council for the sports uniform."

Issei brushed her haur as he answered "I don't know yet I saw some boys wearing it yesterday and it looked uncomfortable. I might ask the teacher uf I can wear my karate uniform."

Irina laughed as the bell rang and they went to the changing room.

Issei waited until everyone was finished and outside. He didn't want to show his muscular body to his fellow students.

The teacher looked at the boy in surprise as he said "Hyoudou where is your sports uniform?"

Issei looked at him and said "I didn't get one yesterday but might I wear this instead?"

The teacher took a closer look as he said "Wait isn't that a karate uniform where did you get that?"

Issei explained where he got that as the teacher let him use it for the time.

The teacher spoke to the students who gathered around him as he explained what he would test today "We make a 100 meter sprint, a 1.000 meter run, long jump 50 pushups, throwing and 50 pull ups now get on your marks boys 100 meter sprint is first."

Issei broke the school records easily for the sprint, the run, the long jump and the throw. The other students started whispering about him as Irina pooked him in the side and said "You said you wouldn't overdo it Issei."

He laughed and said to her that he didn't what made her look in shock but hid it with a smile.

Issei was next with the pushups but before he did them he gave Irina his shirt and pulled his shorts up as he made 50 with only his thumb what made the teacher looked in shock "How did you do that? Aren't you just 17?"

Issei nodded and said "Yeah I am but that doesn't mean that I can't do that dies it?"

Irina started to laugh as the teacher was still shocked. They continued with the pull ups.

Once again Issei made something that would surprise everyone standing there. The teacher started saying "Hyoudou are you ready?"

Issei nodded as he grabbed the pole with his right hand. He did them with one hand changing his hands 5 times.

After he stood at the ground again he heard a student say "Dude you use steroids don't you?"

Issei just said in a calm voice "No I trained my body for years so this isn't a warm up for me."

The whole class started to look puzzled and a girl said in a seductive voice "You are smart and have such a strong body. You really don't want to go on a date with me?"

Irina had an angry look on her face as Issei walked towards her and said "No thanks I have a girl that makes me happy."

He stood right infront of Irina and hugged her as he said "Isn't that right my princess?"

Irina blushed but only Issei could see that as she said in a happy voice "Yes you have ny prince!"

Issei also blushed as the teacher announced the reaults. Everyone except Motohama and Matsuda had passed.

After the school day officially ended Issei wanted to check ut the karate club his school had and asked Irina if she wanted to go with him.

They went to the club and Issei changed into his uniform and walked inside the room.

He was noticed by his teacher who said "Hyoudou you want to join the karate club?"

Issei looked at the man and noticed that he had a violet belt as he said "I don't know yet but I wanted how strong the teacher of this club was and fight him."

The teacher started laughing but the laugh vanished into silence as he noticed Isseis belt "A b.. b.. black belt? Who did you train with and how long did it take you to get this? I train since my childhood and only have a violet belt but this explains your fitness test."

Issei started to talk in a happy voice "I trained under Orochi Doppo-sensei but that wasn't the first martial arts I learned. I also mastered chinese kenpo and jujutsu. It took me 2 years to master them all as I traveled around."

The teacher looked shocked as he said "You trained under the famous master Orochi in the Shinshinkai school? I'm not worthy to fight a student of his."

Issei laughed as he said "Don't worry that is just a name. I am me and I have my own style so let's fight for a bit."

The club members walked to the side as both were ready to fight. The teacher rushed towards him and tried to punch him. Issei just avoided him.

This went on for a while until Issei punched the teacher once with a bit of his strength. This made the teacher admit defeat and he asked Issei "Would you like to teach the students and me karate in the future?"

Issei answered "I might do that sometimes if I don't have anything else to do but for today I can't. I have something to do. So have a good day everyone."

He took Irinas hand and took her with him to the changing room because they wanted to buy a basket.

Irina hold her hands in front of her face as Issei took her hand and kneeled on the ground to give her hand a kiss and said "This isn't the first time you see me changing clothes so don't be embarrassed my princess."

Irina started blushing as he once again called her princess. After Issei was done changing his clothes they went into the city.

Irina stopped at a shop and pointed inside because she saw a basket in the shop.

She said "Do you want to go picnic right away?"

Issei answered that he would like to do so as they bought it and went home to prepare.

Before they prepared the stuff they changed into more comfortable clothes. Issei put on a simple shorts and a white shirt. Irina thought for a while but then decided to wear a dress that would match Isseis clothes.

As Isseis was making sandwiches Irina walked into the garden to get some fresh air as she looked at the tree and noticed that it had as many apples as the day before.

Irina took a couple apples to for the picnic as Isseis was done preparing.

They went to the park where they always played and Issei layed the blanket down.

They enjoyed the picnic. Afterwards Issei rested on his girlfriends lap. He stood up as he heard footsteps and then asked "Can we help you?"

He looked at the girl who was wearing a nuns robe said "Yes I'm Argento Asia. Could you show me the way to the church?"

Issei and Irina watched at each other for a second as Irina said "I'm Shidou Irina and this is Hyoudou Issei. Let us put our stuff together and we show you the way."

Issei stood up from Irinas lap even if he didn't want to because it was comfortable. After they were done Issei took the basket in one hand and Irinas hand in his other.

As they were walking Asia asked "Why are you two holding hands? Also why was he lying in your lap? Are you siblings?"

They were shocked but Issei answered with a smile "No we aren't siblings. We are a couple." Irina blushed as he said that.

As they arrived at the church Asia thanked them and Issei said "It's no problem I know the feeling when you don't know where a place is." He remembered his search for the training grounds in China.

They waved her a good bye as Issei started talking "Did you feel that too Irina?"

Irina said that she didn't as he was surprised his sacred gear came from his back.

Albion started talking "Long time no see you loving birds. Issei I felt the presence of the fallen too but I also felt something inside her you should better ask Gabriel about her."

As they heard that Issei held Irinas hand tighter and gave her the basket. He pulled out his phone and called Gabriel "Mama can you say me if you know anything about a girl called Argento Asia?"

The saint answered "I heard that name before. I need to look into the archives so I can tell you tommorow. But why the sudden call?"

Issei made the wings disappear and said "She came to us as we were at a park and asked us to show her the direction to the local church. I felt a slight fallen angel presence and Albion said that Asia had something soecial inside her it might be a sacred gear."

Gabriel had a shooked expression after hearing that and said "Ok I call you back tomorrow. Good night you two."

Issei said "Good night mama."

They rushed home because they had school the next day. They decided to go right into bed and shower before school.

Irina woke up before Issei and went into the shower. After she was done she decided to prepare breakfast.

Issei woke up and didn't see Irina as he walked downstairs she was preparing breakfast while only wearing a towel and Issei said "I'm gonna take a shower and let's eat after that."

As Issei was done showering and changed into his school uniform he went downstairs and saw Irina waiting for him with two portions standimg on the table.

Issei sat down next to hear and they started eating as Irina asked "Did you hear anything yet?"

Issei answered "No not yet maybe after school." After they were done eating Issei cleaned the dishes and put them away.

They went to school like always and class was boring as it always has been.

Lunchbreak started as they sat down on their tree as Irina said "I don't know why but this place really calms me down."

Isseis phone rang and he heared his mother talk "Issei it is urgent Asia has a sacred gear called twillight healing. As the name suggests she can heal the wounds of anyone and I think the fallen angel try to take her sacred gear. If they succeed she might die. I think they want to do so in the night because it they would raise suspicion."

Issei said "Thank you fir the call mama we head there once the sun is down. I talk to Gremory about that. She might help us."

Gabriel nodded in agreement and saud "Ok good luck you two."

Suddenly two guys came running towards them and the whole kendo club was after them.

He remembered the faces it were Motohama and Matsuda who tried hiding behind Issei.

The kendo club stand stil as Issei said "What did thise two do?"

A girl who seemed to be their leader answered "Those two perverts peeped again."

Issei turned around and took the boys towards the girls and said "If that is the case you should punish them."

Issei went back to Irina as she placed her head on his shoulser and said "Do you think this is ok?"

Issei just said while brushing her soft hair "Yes they peeped on the kendo club. If they ever do this to you I will punish them myself!"

Irina laughed as the two were beaten and the bell rang.

After school they headed for the occult research club and Issei said "The fallen angels want to extract a sacred gear and we wanted to ask if you want to join us in the fight. It will happen in the church."

Rias nodded in agreement and said "We will help you. I can't believe that they tressepassed into my territory without asking. So we see you tonight."

Issei and Irina walked home to prepare fir the fight.

As the night came they went to the church and saw three fallen angels flying in the air and they heard a voice "You go inside we fight them."

As they went inside they saw a man with gray hair who said "Two birds came out of their cage to be killed by me the great Freed Sellzen."

He rushed towards Issei with his swords but he punche the sword and broke it in one go.

Freed retreated as they went downstairs. They saw around 15 Fallen Angels. The one in the back said "I finally have twillight healing!"

As Issei heard that he said to Irina that he will take her on and that she could get take the rest.

Issei rushed towards her and punched her in the stomach as blood came out of her mouth and landed on his face.

Ge once again punched her but this time it was on her face. As she landed in the wall she had a stomp from his fist on her wall.

As she died Issei took the rings and saw that Irina killed the other fallen angels. They took the dead girl upstairs and layed her onto a bench.

He put the rings onto her hands and called Gabriel so she could make her a brave saint.

After she was taken into heaven Roas and her peerage went inside and noticed that they were sitting on a bench as Issei had his face in Irinas chest and tears came down his cheeks.

She asked them what happenend and as Irina told them They all had a shocked look on their faces. Rias also asked why Issei was wearing a karate uniform.

Irina answered for him as she bruched his hair "He trained different martial arts in two years. He also wears this kind of stuff when he has to fight."

After some silence Issei started shouting "Why did she have to die? She was an innocent girl!"

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long but your support is insane. I want to make some casual stuff inbetween the story related stuff. Also your support is really insane I can't thank to often.**


	6. No normal game

**Authors** **note**

 **Thank you for the support. This chapter will be once again both story and normal live.**

The angels went back to heaven because the mission ended.

Issei got hugged by a crying Asia and Irina had an angry look in her face because only his family was allowed to hug her.

Gabriel came inside the room and said "I see Asia is doing well. I would like you two to stay in Kuoh on standby if anything happens. Also support the devils if they need you."

Issei freed himself from the hug as he said "Mama but why? I wanted to stay here for a bit with you and Irina. If this is what you want we need it is ok though."

Gabriel laughed as she hugged him and said "I would like you two to stay here as well but we need someone who looks if anything happens there. Also we teach Asia to control her magic and send her to you once she learned to control it."

The couple nodded in agreement as they teleported back to Kuoh.

As they arrived Issei said to Irina "I need to buy something. I'm back in a bit."

Irina nodded as she said "Ok I prepare food for your return Issei."

He left to buy a punching bag so he could train when they had nothing to do.

As Issei came home he saw Irina wearing a apron and she asked "Do you like it Issei?"

He just answered "Yes it suits you really well." He went outside to place the punching bag in a place where he could train without the neighbours seeing him.

Irina called Issei as she finisged the meal. As they sat diwn Irina asked "Why did you buy a punching bag?"

Ussei looked at her and said "I thought I may train a bit if we have nothing else to do."

After they washed the plates Issei took his shirt off as he walked outside to train. Irina sat down next to him to watch him train.

She suddenly said "We should tell Roas about the reason we stay here for a while longer."

Issei nodded in agreement and soon after this they both showered and went to bed.

The next day was as boring as always. But as P.E. that changed.

Issei noticed that the perverted duo was peeping on the girls. As the lesson started Issei went to them "Do you know what you did?"

They looked at each other and said "We don't know what you mean Hyoudou."

Issei punched both of them in the stomach and said "You peeped on the girls and most of all you peeped on Irina. I'm going to punish you."

As they flew away a few meters Irina hugged him and started to talk in his ear "That is enough Issei. If you continue they will die. I'm ok really."

Issei turned around and kissed her in front of the whole class what said her "I understand." The girls looked shocked because they wanted to be in Irinas place right now.

After school they went to the club and Rias was wondering why they were still in Kuoh as Irina talked "Gabriel gave us the mission to observe if anything happens in our home town. Also she said that we should help you if you need us."

Rias started laughing and started saying "I actually need your help. My family engaged me with that piece of shit and you might be able to help me convince them to let me chose my partner."

Irina had a sad look on her face as a crimson circle appeared on the ground and a woman appeared. Rias said with a questioned look "Grayfia? What have you come for?"

Grayfia answered "I came to tell you that Sirzechs decided to give you a chance with a rating game. You two might join if you like angels."

They nodded in agreement as Issei said "We have another guest."

After saying this a burning circle appeared and a voice came out "Dear Rias why can't you just accept this marriage?"

Issei laughed and said "I now can totaly can understand why you hate this big chicken."

The man looked to Issei as he said "Didn't my dear Rias teach you some manners before the heir of the phenix family?"

Issei laughed again "Why should she tought me manners? I barely know her. The so powerful Rizer Phenix doesn't even know when an angel stands before him."

As the words came out of Isseis mouth another circle apeared behind Rizer and he ordered one girl with a staff to take care of Issei.

The girl rushed to Issei and hit him on his head with all her power. The staff broke and Issei scratched his head signaling that only tickled.

Irina looked towards her boyfriend and said "If you attack him again we don't need a rating game."

Rizer laughed and said "What did this bitch say?" But he didn't realised that Isseis fist was right infront of him but was stopped by Grayfia.

He dissapeared and Grayfia said "Wait until the game in three weeks." After saying this she also disappeared.

Issei said to Rias and her peerage "Three weeks? I think Irina and I should train you."

Rias agreed and they walked to a fitting place. Issei said "If I'm correct Koneko fights with her fists and Kiba with a sword. So I teach Koneko martial arts and Irina trains Kiba."

Kiba said "Why are you so sure that you two should train us?"

Issei laughed and said "If you want I can show you. Attack me at any time."

Kiba charged towards Issei and tried slashing him. Issei could easily avoid the attacks as Kiba created a second swords. Issei just said "Now things are a bit interesting but you still won't hit me."

Kiba tried attacking for a longer time as Issei suddenly grabbed both swords and threw them to the ground "If you didn't notice while you are out of breath I could keep this up for a couple of days."

Kiba nodded in agreement as Issei started to train Koneko and Irina waited for Kiba to recover.

Issei said after finishing the daily training "Sorry Rias but we can't come friday. Irina and I have plans."

Rias smiled as she said "That's ok. Enjoy your time together." Irina and Issei blushed.

It was friday after school as they went home so it wouldn't be noticed if they went to heaven.

As they standed in heaven Issei was instantly hugged by Asia. This time Irina wouldn't let this go "Asia I know you are thankful that Issei saved your live but he is my boyfriend so stop hugging him."

Asia let go of Issei as he said "Irina are you jealous?" She blushed and said "No but I don't like to share what is mine!"

Issei gave her a hug to apologise as he said "What about mama? When she hugs me you don't mind it." Irina said with a embarrassed voice "Gabriel's hugs aren't bad because she is your mother but I don't stand there when another girl hugs you."

Issei laughed as he hugged her tightly. The three angels went outside and went to Gabriel "Mama I'm sorry but we got involved in a devils rating game. I couldn't stand that chicken insulting Irina and won't hold back against him."

Gabriel laughed "I know that no matter what I say I can't stop you. Don't kill him though it might be seen as a act of war."

Issei agreed and asked "So Asia how is your progress?"

Gabriel answered for the blond girl "She makes great improvement if this keeps up she will be in Kuoh with you after the rating game. I also might say Michael that he should tell Sirzechs that it should be broadcasted in heaven."

Irina embraced Issei tightly showing Asia that she won't share him no matter what.

They went back on earth and didn't know what to do with the day as Issei asked "Would you like going on a date?"

Irina blushed "I would love to but what should we do?" Issei answered quickly "I heard there was an amusement park that was openend while neither of us was in Kuoh."

Irina looked happy and they dressed in something more casual. Irina was only wearing dressed nowadays and Issei had shorts and a t-shirt. Everyone who saw Issei noticed his muscles.

They went to the amusement park and saw some of their jealous class members as they noticed they held hands.

Irina and Issei went on a lot of things and enjoyed the day as the park was closing Irina looked sad because she wanted to have even more fun.

Issei noticed that as he said "We can comeback in the future but for now let us go home. We have school tomorrow and didn't eat dinner yet."

They went home and as Irina was preparing food Issei went outside to punch against the bag while waiting.

Irina called him as she finished preparing the food and she asked him "Why do you want to become even stronger?"

"There are people in this world that could kill me in one hit so I want to become stronger."

Irina looked worried "What do you mean? A human that can kill you in one hit?"

Issei started saying "One of my sensei told me about him. His name is Hanma Yujiro and he is more a demon than a man."

Irina looked shocked "What do you mean with a demon?"

Issei said as he finished his meal and went into the kitchen "If he is serious you can't call him a human anymore. I want to fight him someday."

Irina looked sad and said "If he is as strong you say I ask you not to fight him. I don't want to lose you."

Issei went back to Irina and brushed her hair "I'm sorry this is the dream of any martial artist. I need to beat him."

After arguing they went to bed. The day of the rating game came as Irina woke Issei up. Issei said that Irina should go first because he has to do something.

Irina arrived at the occult research club and Rias asked her "Where is Issei?"

Irina looked at her as she sat diwn on one of the two couches "He said he has to do something."

Grayfia appeared and said "I'm sorry Rias sama but we need to go in five minutes."

Suddenly ten seconds before they had to go Issei stood in the door. He was covered in blood and his outfit was torn to only being a short.

They teleported to a room that was exactly the club room. Issei looked out of the window as Rias asked "Did it work?" Issei said yes as he looked into the sky.

Rias pulled out a map and gave everyone a ball which they put into their ears and they could communicate with them. After this she wanted to tell her plan as Issei interrupted her and said "I'm going to the gym it is a good point to start our assault." Rias agreed but wanted Koneko to go with him.

Issei said "I'm sorry Koneko but I didn't warm up to fight as a team."

He went out of the door and headed towards the gym. Rias asked Irina what he meant with warm up but Irina just told her she would tell them later.

Kiba sat traps and Akeno and Irina put an illusion spell up.

Issei stood infront of the gym as he said "All of you come at me at the same time."

There was one girl with a flame sword, two who held a chainsaw and the girl with a new staff.

They tried to hit Issei but he dodged easily. He suddenly caught the sword and her hand as he started punching the girl that held it. After a couple of punches she fell to the ground.

The twins were caught by him and he threw them towards the girl with the staff. Issei rushed to the three girls who layed down on the ground to give them one punch that would eliminate them out of the game.

Suddenly he heard Grayfia say "One rook and three pawns from Rizer retired."

As Issei put his hand on his ear he asked "Where is Kiba? Does he need help?"

Rias just said "No but you can head to him if you want."

As Irina and Akeno were finished an explosion was between them. The queen of Rizer appeares before them as Irina asked "Mind if I take her I need to warm up anyway."

Akeno laughed as Rizers queen got angry "What do you mean with warm up?"

Irina laughed as she said "Exactly what I said. You are no match for me even if I only use a regular sword and not my normal weapon."

Akeno left towards Issei and Kiba as Rizers queen once again made everything explode. She didn't think that Irina would attack her with all this smoke in the air.

Irina rushed towards her and slashed her once across her whole chest and the queen landed on the ground. She said "If you think that is all you are wrong." She got out a red vial "This is a phenix tear. It instantly heals every wound."

Irina just laughed as she said "So I just have to beat you again." Irina rushed towards her but the queen could escape the slash and made more explosions. But those didn't bother Irina as she slashed her again but this time the wounds were way deeper and the queen had to retire.

Irina rushed towards her beloved Issei as she saw that he was talking to a devil who flew above him. "What are you talking about Issei?" Irina asked.

But the answer came from the woman in the air "I just checked him out he is a really cute boy after all. Sadly he isn't a devil."

Irina looked towards her with a angry face and said "Back of you old hag! He is my boyfriend and I won't share him with anyone." She embraced him while saying this.

The floating woman started laughing "So you mean if I kill you I can have him?"

Issei got a pissed look on his face as Irina said "You shouldn't have said this. If you want to see tomorrow better retire because he only gets aggressive towards you if you continue."

After hearing that the girl retired but the rest of Rizers peerage appeared before them. One of his knights stood in front of Kiba as they started to fight.

Issei and Irina were ready to fight as Issei whispered to her "You may use excalibur."

She had a happy look in here eyes as she kissed him and said "Are you sure?" Issei nodded and said that he was sure.

They beat all but one the sister of Rizer she said "I will retire but I want to give this to you before that." She threw a Phenix tear towards Issei and he caught it.

Kiba walked towards them as Ravel retired. Kiba had a shocked look in his eyes as he saw Irinas eyes. Issei asked him "Kiba? What is wrong? You look like you are in a different place."

Kiba started to get his ability to speak back as he said "Irina is this a holy sword?" Irina nodded as he prepared himself to fight her.

She looked serious all of a sudden as they were about to fight but as both of them rushed towards each other Issei stopped both swords with his hands.

"Stop you two. You shouldn't fight your friends you should know that!" Kiba just laughed as he laughed and said "Friends? I don't have any after the church took them from me for their mad experiments."

Issei asked him what happened but didn't get an answer. He looked at Irina "You should know not to point your sword on friends. I need to take your sword until you can explain yourself in a appropriate manner!"

Irina had a sad look on her face as she handed Excalibur to Issei as she said "I'm sorry Kiba. I'm sorry Issei." Tears formed in her eyes.

Kiba also apologised but it sounded forced and both of them flew towards where Rias confronted Rizer.

Rizer laughed "Now the stage is almost set. Only the overconfident boy needs to come here."

Issei took the sword into another dimension. While doing this Irina said "What do you mean with overconfidant? He can easily beat you if he wants."

Right after Irina said that a pissed look formed on the king and he fired at her what she couldn't block because she didn't have any weapon.

Issei saw his princess fall down and rushed towards the point where she would fall. Be jumped to catch her and gave her the Phenix tear. He placed her on the ground as suddenly the whole dimension was shaking.

Isseis rage got bigger than it ever was before. Issei let out a dragon roar and shouted "I'm gonna kill him!" He jumped up and everybody flying was shocked at what they saw. Issei punched Rizer down the building and destroyed it completly.

"What power do you have? But it doesn't matter I'm invincible." That where Rizers words as he got up. Issei took him on by his head as he said "I know but that also means I can make you pay for hurting the one person you shouldn't have hurt until this body of mine dies."

Issei threw him in the air and jumped after him as he kicked him into the occult research club building what made the whole building collapse. Issei took Rizers hand so he wouldn't fly away and started hitting him multiple times and everytime Rizer was hit he spit out blood.

Suddenly Irina hugged him and said "Issei that is enough you don't have to hurt him more for my sake." Issei let go of Rizer. He turned arround to Irina as he also embraced her.

Rizer was auto retired because he lost consciousness and they where warped towards a black space. Rias walked towards the couple and said "Thank you two for your help. I hope we can stay as friends. I really want peace between the three factions and this could be a symbol that it is possible."

The couple nodded in agreement as Rias brother Sirzechs Lucifer came towards them and said "Thank you Issei and Irina for helping my little sister. You Issei are an odd one you are an angel who lived on earth and kept a pure heart after losing everything. I hope to see you again in the future."

After hearing this wings came out of Isseis back and Albion started talking "You didn't even fight with half of your power Issei. Why is that?"

Issei said "Mama sealed my power so I could only release one quarter of my full power. This also means the chicken would be dead if we hadn't done that. Also Sirzechs sama what do you mean you hope to see me again?"

Sirzechs started laughing "Exactly what I meant. I hope you will be at the meeting of the factions. I didn't know that the current white dragon emperor was an angel. You can call me Sirzechs."

Albion laughed "Even if Issei was only a human ge wouldn't had any problems against this Phenix guy. He trained his whole live there aren't many people who can fight him on equal terms."

Rias started to say something "I heard you say that most of your powers were sealed away by Gabriel but why is that."

Issei laughed "As he attacked Irina I was totally enraged and to be honest if my power wasn't sealed I would have killed a phenix with one punch. This also meant there was the possibility that this would have started a war."

They were warped back to Kuoh as Issei and Irina went to heaven to report about the rating game.

As they arrived in heaven Gabriel embraced the two as she said "Are you two hurt?"

Issei said in a sad voice "I'm not mama but I couldn't protect Irina. I'm sorry that couldn't control my anger but I couldn't watch how Irina got hurt. If she hadn't stop me he would be dead."

Both girls looked sad as Gabriel said "Don't worry about it. I told you that I wouldn't be mad if it was to protect those precious to you."

Irina looked at her with a smile on her face as she started looking on Issei "Thank you for protecting me Issei." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

They went outside as Gabriel told them that the other saints want to talk with them.

As they stood infront of the saints Issei bowed and said "I'm sorry but I couldn't watch as Irina was hurt."

The saints laughed as Raphael said "Don't worry any of us would have done the same thing but you would have killed him if she hadn't stopped you. That would most likely have ended in war."

Issei looked at the saint "Yes I would have killed him. To be honest I want to kill him even now but I'm glad Irina stopped me I don't wantva war between the factions. He was just talk. If mama hadn't sealed my power he wouldn't have survived one punch."

Irina laughed and said "I'm glad you sealed his power lord Gabriel. I actually have a question. Issei told me I should also call you mama because he want to marry me as soon as we are allowed to."

Gabriel laughed as Issei started blushing and hid behind Irina. Gabriel said "If you want to call me mama I don't have any objections. I would be glad if you two marry since you are so in love!"

Issei had a relieved look on his face as he asked what they should do. Gabriel answered "Your mission isn't over but I would like Asia to go with you this time. She is ready and she would help you two."

Issei agreed but Irina was worried because she didn't want to share her boyfriend.

After a while the three went back to Kuoh and Asia asked what they should do. Issei looked at Irina and said "Can you show her arround? I want to train for a bit also this might help you two becoming friends."

Irina agreed as Issei went outside as Asia asked "What does he mean with training? Isn't Issei-san strong enough?"

Irina laughed as she said "He wants to be able to protect us." After this they heard him punching the bag and Irina showed her arround.

At the end of the tour was the couples room and Asia said "Not fair. Why can't I sleep in one bed with Issei-san?"

Irina had a mad look on her face as she explained that they were a couple and angels are only allowed to sleep together with someone they love deeply.

Issei came upstairs as he asked "What is wrong?" Asia answered "I also want to sleep in the same bed as you Issei-san."

Issei looked at her with surprise as he said "I'm sorry but I will only sleep with Irina she is the one I love. but another thing. What do we eat Irina? I'm hungry."

They went downstairs as Asia had a jeleous look on her face. They ate ramen and went showering in turns. After this they went to bed since they had school the next day.

 **Authors note**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter took some time but I didn't have that much time in the last couple days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	7. On the ground?

**Authors note** **Sorry you had to wait so long but I was in slump and didn't know how I wanted to continue this story.**

The three of them went to school as Issei saw two familiar faces hiding.

As they entered the school building Irina and Issei told Asia where the student council is and went to their class room.

Suddenly the door opened and the blond angel walked inside introducing herself. Motohama asked her "Are you also Isseis girlfriend?"

After hearing this Issei shouted through the whole class "No she isn't she just lives with us as a good friend. This isn't a chance for you perverts since I'm gonna prorect her from you!"

The perverts looked shocked since they knew not to start a fight with him. Asia blushed as she got to an empty seat.

After school the three went to the occult research club to show Asia the devils. As they were introducing themselves to the girl the door openend.

A beautiful blue haired girl came in and said "I ask you Gremory Rias not to interfere with my mission to retrieve the Excalibur pieces."

She looked across the room and saw to familiar faces and said "Why are you hanging out with devils Irina and Issei?"

Issei quickly answered "We were sent as support from the big bosses." Issei gave Rias a look that said "Don't tell her that we are angels."

The other boy in the room stood up and said "If you think you are capable of this let's have a fight."

Issei said "You wouldn't stand a chance against a holy sword devil." Xenovia laughed as she pointed her sword towards Issei and said "Since you are here anyways how about a little fight Issei? I want to see how strong you have grown."

Issei nodded in agreement as he said "If you think you are strong enough. I trained too in since the last time we fought Xenovia."

They went outside an Issei gave Irina his shirt. As they both were ready both rushed towards each other as Kiba said "They are fast."

Xenovia tried hitting him but Issei jumped of the sword and roll kicked downwards to her. Xenovia blocked the kick as Issei said "You have gotten stronger and faster Xenovia."

She once again stroke first but this time directly at Issei as if she wanted to kill him. He grabbed her sword and looked at Kiba as he said "Devil do you see she wouldn't hold back anything against you as she isn't holding back anything against me. Xenovia I can feel your intent to kill so let's finish this."

As Issei said that ge gave the girl a punch that knocked her out. As she landed in his arms he looked at the devils and angels as he said "Sorry guys but for the time being we can't come to your club since she doesn't know we are angels. Kiba I have a question for you. Why did you want to fight her even though you knew she had a holy sword?"

Kiba looked at the ground as he said "That is none of your business filthy angel!"

Issei had a surprised look on his face as he said "If you don't want to tell me thats your decision but don't think I'm gonna help you if you are attacked by an holy sword. Irina Asia lets go home. I think Xenovia wants something to eat when she wakes up in about half an hour."

As they went home and Issei was carrying the girl on his back. Irina had a jealous look on her face but accepted it since she was unconscious.

As they arrived at their home he placed Xenovia on the couch. He walked towards Irina who was preparing food. He hugged the girl he loved and said "I love you Irina. You were jealous that I carried her weren't you?"

He placed a kiss on her cheek as she said "A bit but that is ok since she was unconscious but didn't you were a bit harsh to her?"

Issei said as Xenovia was waking up "I don't think so. I had to knock her out otherwise she hadn't stopped fighting."

Xenovia heard that as she talked "Issei is right I hadn't stopped. But on the other hand where are we?"

Issei started laughing as Irina looked in his eyes and said "You are at our house. Since we two lived here before we use Isseis old house. We were also told to go to school to not stand out but you don't have to go there yourself."

Issei called for Asia as the dinner was ready and they ate together. Xenovia asked Issei "What kind of training did you do in the last years? I couldn't even hit you once and I almost were hit by your jump kick."

Issei laughed as he watched outside and said "Since we last saw each other I only trained my body. I finished my martial arts training shortly before we saw each other last time."

Xenovia looked shocked "You mean you didn't fight with your full power? Can you help me train my body Issei?"

Issei laughed and said "I can do this but first let's eat and since we have school tomorrow we start after school. Let's meet up after school."

The four of them ate together as Xenovia asked "Aren't you Asia Argento the witch?"

Issei had a serious look in his eyes as he said "Don't call my friend a witch or I'll beat you up! So apologies to her."

Asia blushed as Xenovia apologied. Irina said after a moment of silence "Xenovia feel yourself at home. Should I show you arround?"

Issei had a smile on his face since they started to slowly get closer and Xenovia said "Thank you for the offer. I'd like to start to really knowing you guys."

Issei said as he was washing the plates "I'm going to take a walk so see you tommorow and you later Irina."

Issei walked out and once he reached a park he grabbed his phone to call his mother. "Mama how are you doing?"

Gabriel had a smile on her face as she answered "Im fine. Do you two get along with Asia? Also what is your reasreason to call?"

Issei laughed as he answered "We get along fine. Do you know of Xenovia Quarta? She was send to Kuoh to find the missing Excalibur pieces and I think she might be a good addition to our team."

His mother answered "I have heard of her she is a natural Excalibur wielder. I think she would be a good angel but wait with revealing yourselves as angels."

Before Issei could answer he heard someone say "I'm going to destroy the Excalibur!"

Issei said to his mother "Sorry I call you back soon bit it seems there is trouble near my location."

He rushed towards the voice as he saw the Exorcist and Kiba. Freed saw the boy as he said "I'll kill you this time!"

He rushed towards Issei who was distracted by Kiba as he asked him "Why are you fighting alone Kiba! He has a holy sword that could have killed you."

Kiba said "Where are you looking Issei? He is about to cut you!" Issei couldn't react in time and got cut across his chest. Issei reacted after that and punshed Freed away who threw a smoke bomb.

Issei was on his knees from the deep cut as Kiba walked towards him and said "Why did you interfere? My life goal is to destroy the Excalibur with my own hands!"

Issei grabbed Kibas shoulder as he said "Why do you hate the holy swords so much? If I can I help you locate them and I will promisw you that they will never again will be used against devils!"

Kiba had a serious look on his face as he said "It doesn't have to do with devils it has to do with my former live. Have you heard of the Excalibur project."

Issei nodded and said "My mother told me about this experiment! Wait are you one of the test subjects from back then?"

Kiba who still had a serious look on his face answered "Yes I'm the only surviver and the only one who can avenge my friends. Only capturing tge swirds isn't enough for me that's the reason I wanted to fight that girl!"

Issei said "I understand your hatred but don't forget how many people would be sad about your death!"

Kiba laughed as he said "I don't care about that I only care ablut my vengeance!"

Issei said "It seems I can't change your mind. See you around and a good night."

They parted and Irina was waiting in the living room. As she saw him she had tears in her face as she saw his cut breast.

Issei pointed outside as he said "Let's take a walk and I tell you everything."

As they walked Issei told her everything except Kibas 'mission'. After they were at the park where they always played the stood there. Irina gave him a hug as she said "Let Asia heal your wound Issei!"

Issei had a serious look on his face "Sorry Irina but I don't want this wound to be healed since it is a sign for me not to noticing and were distracted. It should show me to focus on my enemy!"

Irina laughed as she said "If you think it is the right decision it's fine with me honey!"

Issei blushed after hearing that and said "H... H... Honey? Let's go home we have school tomorrow!"

Irina laughed after giving him a kuss on his cheek "Ok let's go home and have a good school day tommorow!"

They went home and went to bed afyer showering together since Issei had a serious wound and Irina helped him. After this they went to bed.

As they were in bed they looked into each others eyes as Irina said "We need bandages to cover this wound so let's go tomorrow before school."

Issei nodded in agreement but said "I don't want the others to know though. Let's say we need to buy food."

Before they went to bed Irina nodded in agreement.

As Issei woke up he saw Irina gone so he went downstairs but had to hold the wall to go downstairs.

He saw the girls sat on the couch. They had fun. As Irina saw him she said "Are you ready?"

Issei nodded but went outside to pick an apple. The two went outside holding hands as Issei ate the apple.

They bought the bandages and the food but as they were back home Asia was gone to school and Xenovia sat on the couch.

While they put the food and drinks away Irina asked Xenovia "Can you give us a moment alone Xenovia? I have something important to tell Issei!"

Issei had a surprised look on his face as Xenovia went outside for a walk. Issei sat on the couch and put his shirt away as Irina said while blushing "I.. Issei I actually want to tell you something! Do you think we will be togehter forever? I mean do you want to marry me?"

Irina blushed as Issei kissed her on the forhead and said "Of course I want but before we have peace between the three factions I can't do this! I'm sorry." The last part sounded sad.

Irina had a happy look as she finished putting on the bandages and said "That's no problem I just wanted to confirm that you still love me. After all we live together with to beautiful girls! We need to get to school soon or we are in trouble."

Issei put on his shirt as they went to the doordoor to leave. They held hands like always.

Something unexpected happend during lunchbreak. The little devil Koneko went to them saying "Please come to the Occult Research club after school! Something serious has happend!"

The three angels wondered as the little girl walked away. The lunchbreak ended wuth Irina resting on Isseis shoulder like always. They had to part fir the moment because they had P.E. next.

In the boys locker room a boy came to Issei as he saw the bandage and said "Issei what happend? Did you fall?"

Issei looled away so the other boy didn't see his face and said in a serious voice "Yeah kind of."

They changed and walked outside. They had become friends over time. They saw the perverts peeping into the girls changing room as the boy said "Issei don't you want to punish them like usual?"

Issei had a pained look in his eyes as he held his chest and said "I would like but my whole body hurts. Next time I punish them double."

They walked towards the teacher and students who already finished changing. Irina and Asia were also finished.

As they were walking Issei vision started to blur and he held a hand in front of his face. His friend asked him if he is fine to what Issei answered "Yes I just feel a bit light headed."

After he said that Issei started falling to the ground and Irina rushed towards him catching him just in time. She screamed "What's wrong Issei?"

But he didn't respond. His friend said "Dude stop fooling arround!" But he didn't respond to that and the teacher said "He might be stressed. Irina can you take him to the nurse?"

She nodded in agreement as she took Issei on his arms and went inside.

Issei stood in clouds as he asked "Where am I?"

The clouds flew away as his friend and sacred geargear Albion appeared "You collapsed! Most likely because of this wound from yesterday. I'm sorry partner but I can't heal this wound because it is to deep."

Issei looked at him saying "Don't worry now that I know this I won't push my body to hard!"

After he said this he woke up and instantly hugged him with tears in her eyes. He didn't realize it at first but after a couple of seconds he brushed her hair while telling her what happend and said that he wouldn't push himself while training Xenovia.

The last bell rang and they walked over to the Occult Research club. As they entered Asia asked him with tears in her eyes "Why did you collapse?"

Issei looked at her with an honest look on his face as he said "Yeah I'm fine. I just overdid it with the training I guess. I take it easy for a while so don't worry. But where is Kiba?"

Rias looked at the couple as she started "I don't know Issei I didn't hear from him since yesterday. If you know something or see him please tell me."

Issei nodded as he said "I saw him yesterday while I took a walk but he ignored me. But I need to go now I promised Xenovia to help her train!"

He left as Rias asked Irina "Did he tell you more or did you see him?"

Irina didn't lie because that was all he told her too.

Issei went home where Xenovia should be waiting and to also change his clothes. As he walked through the door he said "Xenovia are you home?"

He went upstairs to change clothes as he once again asked "Xenovia are you home?" She answered this time and said "Yes I just took a shower give me some time."

Issei ignored the last part as he walked inside his and Irinas room and changed his attire to his karate clothes.

He walked downstairs and sat on the couch. He waited to for Xenovia as he heard the bathroom door open and thought "She took some time for showering."

A moment after this he heard footsteps and looked around to see Xenovia only wearing a towel sit down next to him and he said while holding his hand before his eyes "What are you doing Xenovia? Why are you only wearing a towel?"

Xenovia looked at him with a puzzled look on her eyes and said "What do you mean Issei? I always do this after showering so my skin gets some fresh air."

Issei looked into her eyes and said "That's not exactly what I meant. I meant it more like why are you casually sitting next to me like this?" After saying this he took his hand away from his eyes and saw a beautiful body right infront of him.

Xenovia had a more understanding looklook as she said "Oh I know what you mean now! I actually wanted to talk with you about the training you wanted to do with me."

Issei answered her question "I would like to start with some exercises to increase your speed since you have a huge amount of power as it is. If you would hit me with a serious attack you would cut off my arms or something. I actually ask you to get your clothes on I have a feeling if you don't I get into trouble later."

But it was to late. The door openend as Issei thought "I'm sorry Irina it's not my fault. Please don't kill me!"

Irina and Asia came in as Irina had put her head on the side and said with a smile and in an evil voice "Isssssei we need to talk. Now!"

Issei got scared and walked towards his evil looking girlfriend. As they walked outside the house he tried to take her hand but she put hers away.

They walked towards Kuoh academy in silence to sit down on their tree. Irina sat down with some space between them and said in an even angrier voice "Explain yourself NOW!" A tear went down her cheek because she was really hurt by what she saw earlier.

Issei tried looking her into the eyes but she turned away. He gave it up and said in a sad and fearing voice "I'm sorry Irina but this is not what you think it is. As I entered our house Xenovia was taking a shower and so I waited for her. After she came downstairs and sat right next to me she wanted to talk with me about her training. But before she asked that I promise you I asked why she was there only wearing a towel and she answered that she does it because she wants to get some fresh air on her skin. I beg you please believe me Irina you know I love you." A tear rolled down his face as he feared that she was gonna punish him.

He was surprised as Irina said "If you speak the truth I believe you but if not you won't get of the hook so easily. We two go home and I ask Xenovia about this!"

They walked home and once again Issei tried to hold her hand but she took hers away again.

As they entered the house both girls were sitting on the couch and Xenovia now was dressed. "Xenovia I need to talk with you NOW!" Issei felt a chill rolling down his spine after hearing this evil voice once again.

He sat on the couch but with some space to Asia as the other two girls went in their garden and Issei hoped that Xenovia was telling Irina the truth.

Issei heard a voice in his head "Partner I never saw you this fearing for your live. I hope you don't pass away to early." Issei just answered in his head "I hope for that too. I didn't do anything."

After this the girls came back inside and Issei saw his live before his eyes. Irina sat down on Issei lap and said "Your lucky honey. You said the truth. Also Xenovia I'm sorry but your training needs to wait until tommorow I want Issei today all for myself."

Xenovia nodded as she said "It's ok after all it was all my fault but Issei can you tell me what you meant by improving my speed?"

Issei looked at her from behind Irinas shoulder as he said "Yeah. I meant that you are fast but if you compare speed with me or Irina you clearly fall behind both of us. So I wanted you to run as long as you can with full speed. You can even do this while we are at school. You need to break the human limits. This might take some time but you can do it. Also let me get my weights so your training is more efficent."

He signaled Irina that she needed to get up from him. She looked at him and said with an seducing voice "But I want to be near you the entiredayHe lookedat her as he said "Fine then you come upstairs with me." They both stood up and Issei took her up like a bride and they went upstairs.

Once they arrived at their destination Irina opened the door and Issei had to put her on the ground as he opened the wardrobe to search for the weights. It took him arround 5 minutes and Irina thought to herself she should get changed while Issei searched.

He didn't notice it before he turned around giving his beautiful girlfriend a kiss and said "Can you hold them for me?"

Irina took them after a bit of hesitation because she didn't understand at first. He quickly changed into comfortable clothes since this was Irinas day in his eyes. She was excited as he took her up again and they went downstairs.

Xenovia was waiting next to Asia as they sat down like before. Irina sat on Isseis lap again and gave Xenovia the weights. Issei said "Those are for the start I train with 10 times of this if I train so this should be a good start. Also don't overdo it!"

Xenovia put on the weights an left the door to run. Irina turned around and asked Issei "Do you want to go to a café? After all you agreed to spent the whole day with me."

Issei looked at Asia and asked "Can you handle everything here alone?"

Asia nodded "Yes Issei-kun Irina-chan you two enjoy your day together after this misunderstanding." But she also thought "If this wouldn't have been a misunderstanding I might have a chance to get Issei for myself."

Irina stood up waiting for Issei as he stood up giving her a deep long kiss as an apology for the stress she had to go through today.

They walked close together and also linked arms for the first time while walking as Issei thought "Did this misunderstanding bring us even closer together? I'm happy about this."

As they were walking Irina spotted Kiba and they waved him over. They were walking in his direction as Irina said "Where have you been? The whole club is worried about you."

Kiba laughed as he looked into Isseis direction and said "Let's just say I have found my reason to live again and now I need some time alone. But Issei-kun what about you? Are you ok after yesterday?"

Issei nodded as Irinas hold tightened "Yeah more or less. Albion can't heal me since it is to deep. I hope you can go back to Rias soon since she is really worried."

Kiba nodded and said goodbye to the couple and they walked towards the café. As they sat down and ordered their drink Irina looked in his eyes and asked "Since we are here now I want to ask you something. You did collapse because of this wound didn't you?"

Issei nodded as he said "Yes but don't worry it's fine now my body is ok for now."

Irina still had a worried look on her face but she wanted to enjoy the time they had today. As their drinks came they drank them and talked about all kind of stuff.

Afterwards they went outside through the town and once even saw Xenovia and Issei asked "How is your training going?"

Xenovia had a pained look on her face as she said "At first it was really painful but my body did get used to this really quick. I'm gonna keep going for a bit so I see you at home."

Xenovia left and Issei had a relieved look on his face as he said "I'm glad she sees it as a home." Irina agreed as they kept walking through the city.

They went home for dinner and as they entered everything was ready and they sat down really close to each other.

Asia asked "Is your day together over?" Irina looked at Asia with a surprised look and said "No I don't share him with you for the whole day to spend some time with him."

Issei laughed as he finished his meal first and waited for Irina as he whisperd in her ear "Let us lay down in the garden after this."

They both placed their plates on the table as they went outside as close as possible.

They layed down so close you would think that they share a body. Irina asked him while watching into the sky "Issei do you think we have to fight again? I don't want you to get hurt again."

Issei looked at her and said "I think we have to fight soon. After all I promised Xenovia to help collect the Excalibur."

Irina had a worried look on her face as she said "You know I help you always honey. But promise me that you don't get hurt again ok?"

Issei nodded in agreement as they went inside to take a shower after the other two girls were fast asleep. They changed the bandage and went to bed.

The last bell of the school day rang and they saw Xenovia at the school gate and she said "Guys I found the Excalibur some suspicion looking guy had them all." Issei looked at her saying something she didn't expected "Ok but I go say it Rias since she is searching for Kiba who left them yesterday."

He left them as Xenovia asked Irina and Asia "What are you to the devils?" Irina said "We were told to help them if they need us on this mission."

Issei came back alone since the devils teleported to the place they wanted to meet.

They rushed to the place but Issei told Asia to go home since it will be hard for the three and he can't look after all of them in his condition.

They saw Kiba and Freed. Kiba used his sword birth what Freed avoided while jumping. Issei took the opportunity to attack him while he has a opening. Before Issei hit Freed Kiba screamed "What are you doing? I told you this is my fight!"

Since Freed heard this he had tome to put out another sword and tried blocking the attack with both swords but Issei put all his strength into this kick. Freed flew onto the ground and created a big whole that might be as big as a whole from Excalibur Destruction.

Issei landed on the ground but fell to his knees and held his chest. Irina rushed to the grounded Issei as she said "Are you ok?" Issei nodded as Freed threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared.

Kiba looked at him and said "You idiot why do you keep helping me? You got injured and have a deep cut because of me!"

Issei looked at him and said "I know how you feel. I felt like this myself for some time but revenge doesn't bring you the satisfaction you want it gives you eternal despair!"

Irina looked at Issei as Kiba walked away who was followed by Xenovia. Irina asked "What happend to you that you would take revenge? Gabriel told me that you didn't want to even kill your parents murders."

Issei laugged as he got up "It was one fellow student in my martial arts training who killed the killer of his parents and fell into despair until he started training martial arts."

Issei also said "Let's split and search for this bastard and get the Excalibur pieces."

They split and Irina got attacked by Freed who she would have beaten but he got support from someone who threw a lightspear at her. She fell to the ground and Freed took her Excalibut Mimic.

Some time later everyone except Issei Xenovia and Kiba found Irina and Tsubaki took her home. Asia started to heal her but the wounds were so deep it would take some time.

As Issei came to Kuoh Academy he saw Freed fighting Xenovia and Kiba. Freed had the upper hand.

The devils came and Issei askedasked "Did you see Irina?" He heard a laughter in the distance and as he looked in the air to see a ten winged fallen angel.

The fallen angel asked "Do you mean this bitch with the Excalibur Mimic? I killed her personally." Around now Freed was finished and Xenovia retrieved Excalibur.

Issei let out a dragons roar as he walked forward and said "Irina ... Irina where are you?" His eyes widened and his vision faded as he transformed but not into his balance breaker. It was a dragon like form that was gigantic and the fallen angel said "So your rage awakend the juggernaut drive? You still don't stand a chance against me!"

He didn't saw Issei flying towards him and before he saw him he lost his right arm and kicked him down into the ground. Issei in his dragon like form didn't have a consciousness he had only the instincts of a dragon. He ate the fallen angels arm what made everyone there look disgusted.

As Issei flew into the direction of the fallen angel someone came and attacked him. It was the red dragon emperor who attacked the core of the juggernaut drive and this made Issei revert to his human form as he flew away Gabriel appeared before an unconscious Issei and pushed him as close as she could to him.

She landed holding Issei and told Xenovia to come with her. They walked home. As they entered the house Irina was awake and saw the unconscious boy.

She asked "What happend? Where are his bandages?" Gabriel explained everything to the two angels and Irina put the bandages on Issei who said to him with tears in her eyes "Issei I'm alright so please wake up!"

He didn't wake up and his heart was giving up because he had no reason to live without Irina. Irina noticed the unusual heart beat of him. She collapsed in tears next to their bed.

It took about one and a half week for Issei to slowly wake up and Irina sat next to him holding his hand. As he went up on the bed what made her hug him with tears in her eyes. She said in a relieved voice "You are finally awake. Don't worry me like that Issei."

After the hug Issei put his hand in front of his eye as he asked "What happened? Wasn't I in front of the fallen angel?" Irina once again hugged him and said "Your powers went crazy as they lied about me being dead. Your mother is downstairs she saved you and wanted to talk to you."

Before they went downstairs a portal opened in the room as a man with silver hair came through it "Since you woke up let me tell you that I will face you soon again and then I will kill you. I only saved you so I can fight you as yourself not in your juggernaut drive form you can't control."

Issei looked at this man and said "Thank you but what do you mean with juggernaut drive?"

The man said "Your rage took over and you used powers you can't control." After saying this he disappeared. Issei took Irinas hand as they walked downstairs to see Xenovia, Asia and Gabriel in the living room.

Gabriel ran towards him as he got hugged from his mother who like everyone else had tears in her eyes. Gabriel said "I'm so glad that you are ok Issei. Don't scare us like this ever again!"

Xenovia interrupted as she said "Explain yourself Issei! What was this incredible power and form you had?"

Issei took a step away from Gabriel as he pointed outside and said "Xenovia follow me and I will explain you everything."

The two went outside and Issei grabbed an apple as he sat down at the tree. But before he did this he showed her his sacred gear. He said "Xenovia you saw those wings didn't you? This is my sacred gear divine dividing. I'm one of the two dragons who killed god in a former live of mine. The red and white dragon emperors got sealed into sacred gears. After my real parents got killed by fallen angels Gabriel took me in and both Irina and Asia are also angels who got resurrected. Mama and I wanted to ask you if you want to be an angel yourself even if god is dead."

Xenovia gave Issei a light punch to his face as she said "You killed god? But if this is your wish I will become an angel and help you. After all you saved my live! But now tell me where this scar on your chest came from!"

Issei looked into her eyes as he took a bite of the apple and said "You only can become a angel if your faith is pure but I think this isn't a problem. Now to this scar of mine." He pointed on his chest as he continued "I helped Kiba fight Freed the guy with the Excalibur and got careless that's when I got this scar. But you also know if you become an angel you also have to go to school right?"

Xenovia nodded as she went inside to ask Gabriel to make her an angel. Issei came in shortly after her and he had a smile on his face as he said "Our family keeps growing mama doesn't it?"

Gabriel nodded as she took her cards outside and decided to which to use. She finally toom out the queens card "Are you sure Xenovia? Once done it can't be removed again."

She nodded and said "I want to be of help to Issei." He had a smile on his face as he put his shirt on the ground to take of the bandages and Irina asked himhim "Are you sure Issei it might not have healed completely yet."

But Issei only said "If it isn't I don't care I can't stop my training if Xenovia wants to get stronger herself." He took the bandages and pulled them away from him what made his wound bleed a bit. "Don't worry Irina I don't feel the pain anymore."

She had a relieved look as she cleaned the blood from Isseis body.

Xenovia became an angel in the meantime and asked Issei "When do you want to start our training?"

Issei looked at her and said "I have to go and find something first it might take some time but right after this."

 **Authors note:**

 **I might not continue this right away but take some time because I had another story in my mind and I feel like doing the other one first but I will continue writing this when I feel like it. I hope you liked it and don't mind waiting for a bit. See you soon.**


End file.
